Harry de Arabia
by grankhan
Summary: la noche es mas oscura antes del amanecer. El sol estaba a punto de salir para Harry Potter y con el para el resto del mundo de la magia, una letra de cierta escuela de magia y hechicería fue todo lo que basto para un cataclismo. Badass/Harry! Fuerte/Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

"Me han llamado muchas cosas en mi vida... Pero nunca, nunca, nunca nadie me había dicho Squib, ni siquiera sabia que era eso. Así que yo solo le levante el dedo de en medio a la mujer que me dijo "squib""- Harry Potter- en un entrevista al periódico "El Quisquilloso"

"Nadie imaginó que la llegada de Harry Potter.. No mas bien el re-integramiento de Harry Potter al mundo de la magia tendría tantos cambios para esta. Muchas figuras en el poder trataron de usarlo, pero al final fue Harry Potter quien los uso y se llevo arrastrando a quienes no lo siguieron"- profesor de historia en Howarts.

El ascenso al poder de Lord Voldemort o mejor conocido con el conjunto de palabras que al final parecieron convertirse en su nombre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fueron tiempos de violencia como nunca se había visto en el mundo de la magia desde los tiempos de el mago oscuro Griendwald. Voldemort un señor oscuro consiguió poner el mundo de la magia patas arriba, familias enteras fueron destruidas, padres se pusieron contra sus hijos, madres enfrentaron a sus hijas, hermanos y hermanas lucharon los unos contra los otros, amigos se desespedasaban a diario, horribles traiciones. El poder que el señor oscuro comandaba era igual o incluso más fuerte que el del apodado "Merlin moderno" Albus Dumbledor, magos y magas que seguían sus ideales o por simplemente conseguir poder se unían a las filas de Voldemort, los llamados Mortifagos eran los heraldos de la voluntad de el señor oscuro.

La sola presencia de Voldemort podía cambiar el rumbo de cualquier batalla entre los Mortifagos y los Aurores, no importaba que tan ventajosa fuera la pelea para el lado de la luz. Los Aurores corrían en puro terror solo de verlo, solamente fueron dos ocasiones en las que el señor oscuro fue derrotado y en esas dos ocasiones Albus Dumbledore estuvo allí para hacerlo que huyera.

Cualquiera que lo desafiará era lidiado rápida y brutalmente, como el caso de los Longbottom a quienes los Mortifagos decidieron torturar hasta que quedaron completamente locos o los Potter...

Charlus y Dorea Potter el patriarca y matriarca de la familia Potter era firmes partidarios de la luz y Dumbledor y se oponían con fervor a cualquier cosa que tuviera el nombre de Voldemort.

Voldemort tenía que lidiar con esta familia de magos, el mismo se presentó a la casa donde se escondían los Potter para eliminarlos, Charlus y Dorea no se merecían menos.

Así que una fatídica noche de noche de brujas, el señor oscuro se propuso eliminar a una familia que se oponía totalmente a el... Esta sería la última acción del señor oscuro y su completa derrota en la guerra.

Los gemelos Harry Potter y Rias Potter se encontrarán en la casa junto con sus amorosos abuelos sin saber que esta sería la última vez que verían a sus abuelos de que sería el cataclismo para muchos cambios en la familia Potter.

Voldemort entro a esa casa asesino a sangre fría a Charlus y Dorea, pero el no volvió a salir, no completo al menos. Nadie sabe exactamente lo que paso, pero todo mundo estallo en completo fervor cuando las noticias de que el señor oscuro había sido derrotado por una bebe, la bebe de hija de James y Lily Potter, eso fue lo que declaró Albus Dombledor

Muchos cosas pasaron esa noche, Rias fue declarada la-niña-que-sobrevivió, Gran Bretaña celebro con fuegos artificiales, y una borrachera muy irlandesa, los héroes fueron condecorados o enterrados, los enemigos cayeron muertos o prisioneros y cierto niño con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo fue declarado un Squib, fue entregado a sus tíos Muggles con muchas lagrimas de parte de sus padres, por su propio bien y por el de los demás claro...

Y aquí en empiezan la aventuras del niño al que su vida daría un giro completo por un error, para bien o para mal, un niño que nunca llegó a los brazos de la familia Dursley...

XXXX

Una gata miraba de un lado hacia otro, justo debajo de un poste de luz en medio de la noche, como si esperara por alguien. Sonidos de una motocicleta vieja comenzaron a sonar en la distancia, la gata no miraba hacia el final de la avenida, si no hacia el cielo, después de unos segundos una motocicleta bajaba del cielo y aterrizó justo al final de la calle.

La gata miraba intensamente, como de la moto un hombre enorme se baja sosteniendo un bulto en su mano, mientras que al mismo tiempo de la nada un viejo raro aparecía. La gata miro el intercambio de ambos hombres, el gigante se lloraba mientras le entregaba el bulto a el viejo raro de larga barba blanca, el gigante volvió a tomar su motocicleta y los cielos, el viejo caminaba en medio de la calle. La gata por fin se movió de su lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, lo que antes era una gata, ahora era una humana vestida con una larga túnica color negro y un sombrero puntiagudo.

"Minerva" saludó el hombre de barba blanca, si mirarla ya que veía al bebe en sus brazos con sus ojos brillosos color azul.

"Albus" saludo Minerva, "aún no puedo creer que James y Lily hayan acepto abandonarlo, hayan aceptado tu idiota idea" ella miraba a Dumbledor con una mirada que prometía dolor y muerte.

"Harry estará más seguro aquí yo-"

"¡Es su bebe!" La luces de la calle se apagaron por un momento. "¡No es un muñeco del cual te puedas deshacer cuando quieras!"

Los ojos cafés de Minerva se enfrentaron a los de Dumbledor por unos segundos, hasta que el viejo director suspiro. "Minerva es un Squib el-"

"¡Es su hijo!" Con un grito final Minerva respiraba fuertemente, solo para después tratar de tranquilizarse. "Lo lamento director Dumbledore yo-"

"Hm, no esta bien, vieja amiga tienes que entender que los seguidores de Voldemort aún están allí afuera... Harry no tiene ninguna manera de defenderse, fueron los Potter quienes derrotaron a su maestro, buscarán venganza" Albus de verdad maldijo a Tom, Minerva lo miraba, esa misma mirada le recordó cuando ella se declaró enemigo de toda la familia Griendelwal por que su hermano fue asesinado durante la guerra contra el. Declarar una disputa de familia no era pequeña cosa... Todos en la familia Griendelwal se mantenían bien lejos de Minerva McGonagall. Y por unos momentos Albus Dumbledore de verdad temió que también se declara enemiga de el y los Potter.

En este punto Minerva ya tenía a el bebe Harry en sus brazos, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, por tan injusta situación, el bebe se reía mientras intentaba alcanzarla con sus pequeñas manos. Limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos Minerva le entrego a Harry, por que sabia que si lo seguía sosteniendo mas tiempo no seria capaz de volverlo a soltar. Con una ultima mirada de desprecio y asco a Dumbledore, Minerva se trasformo de nuevo en un gato y salió corriendo.

Dumbledore miro irse a la Animagus. El sabia que su amistad con su vieja amiga estaba para siempre dañada y que desde ahora en adelante solo les haría la ley del hielo a el, James y Lily. Suspirando Dumbledore camino hasta cierta de la casas que lucían iguales en el vecindario, conjuro una canasta donde deposito al bebe. Toco la puerta fuertemente y luego desapareció en medio de la calle. Sin darse cuenta que había alguien viéndolo.

XXXX

Una persona que apestaba a alcohol y tal vez otras sustancias miro el completo intercambio que tomo lugar en medio de la oscuridad, lo más extraño que vio, lo atribuyó a su altamente intoxicado estado en el que se encuentra ahora mismo. Pero había algo al que nunca le quito los ojos de encima, el bebe que traía en sus brazos y que dejaron afuera de la casa, sin ningún tipo de protección. Ese bebe valía una fortuna si lo vendías a las personas correctas, así que son pesarlo cruzo la calle, su piel se erizaba solo de pensar en todo lo que podía comprar con el dinero que haría.


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten...

"Pues la magia es el poder de la imaginación ¿no?"-Harry Potter.

"Banana bobana bananabobana~" Luna Lovegood

Dos mujeres caminaban por un lugar boscoso, a sus alrededores había gente vestida de lo mas raro para el mundo Muggle o el mágico. Había hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, todos parecían apurados y hiendo de un lugar a otro cargando cosas consigo, talando madera, haciendo comida o otras actividades.

"¿Llegó aquí tal vez hace dos años? Tal vez dos años y medio. No estoy segura"

MaCgonagall asintió escuchando a la exótica gitana. MaCgonagall no podía evitar sentirse un poco alerta a lado de la gitana. Los gitanos eran peligrosos y muy recluidos incluso para estándares del mundo de la magia, si una persona del pueblo gitano te maldecía era mejor ir inmediatamente a San Mungo o acudir a tu rompedor de maldiciones local inmediatamente, o tu cabeza se haría pequeña gradualmente, tu cuerpo se cubrirá completamente de pelo o simplemente tendrás mala suerte. Claro si los dejabas vivir en paz ellos hacían lo mismo. Pero ahora mismo MaCgonagall estaba en una comunidad que aveces salía por Gran Bretaña como circo. "Si no le molesta que le pregunte, ¿pero por que lo recibió en su comunidad?"

El enorme lunar de la vieja mujer en su nariz se comenzó a mover como si estuviera vivo, MaCgonagall apretó su varita con un poco de mas fuerza al ver la acción, como si derrepente el lunar la intentaría maldecir. "Para serte sincera, simplemente íbamos a curar sus heridas y luego correrlo... Pero supongo que en algún momento a todos se nos olvido, es amable y ayuda en lo que puede. Además aunque el mismo es solo muchacho le enseña leer, escribir y los números a los más jóvenes. Aunque parece mas un oso que un niño de once años, ¡es gigantesco comparado con su edad!"

"Hmmm" todo lo que la gitana decía era bastante extraño, había historias de hombres y mujeres que habían tratado de vivir con ellos y todos eran expulsados, reporteros, espías y asesinos, incluso escucho que Rita Sekker trato de infiltrarse en una comunidad sin éxito alguno. Sin embargo Harry... MaCgonagall cerró sus ojos en tristeza solo de pensar en su nombre. Harry vivía en paz con ellos y parecía que le tenían cierto grado de confianza. "¿Que tan graves eran las heridas del Señor Potter?" La pregunta había salido sin pensar.

Esta vez la gitana se llevo su mano a la barbilla. "Bastante graves" la mujer le sonrió a MaCgonagall, mostrando una boca ala que le faltaban dientes y los que tenía estaban amarillos o negros. "Yo pensaba que se iba a morir" su sonrisa solo se agrande al escuchar como a MaCgonagall sostenía su respiración. "Incluso estamos preparando una pila de madera para quemar su cuerpo cuando pasara de esta vida a la otra... Kakakaka"

Escuchando la extraña risa de la vieja, MaCgonagall trago saliva. "¿Que clase de heridas?" Susurro.

Los ojos llenos de cataratas grises de la gitana parecían brillar por un momento. "Bueno déjame decirte que su magia debe ser extremadamente potente y debe tener una muy fuerte inclinación a la sanción. Será un excelente sanador si decide perseguir el camino de la magia claro... O pero claro me preguntaste cuales eran sus heridas. Bueno para empezar tenía la quijada rota, kekeke casi la tenía colgando, profundas cortaduras, moretones, golpes. Además de que su cuerpo ya tenía muchas otras cicatrices, seria mas fácil decirte que parte de su cuerpo no tiene cicatrices kiiikiki, esas serian las manos y sin contar esa cicatriz en forma de rayo su cabeza. Su cuerpo tiene varias cicatrices y quemaduras en su costado izquierdo parece que algo le arranco un pedazo de carne y luego lo trataron de cerrar con fuego... Yo tengo una teoría... Creo que por todas estas heridas que le hicieron desde que era un pequeño, su magia se acostumbro a uhmm, digamos arreglar su cuerpo kiiikikiki~" la vieja comenzó a reír raramente.

Minerva no dijo nada, simplemente sentía un nudo en la garganta que parecía cerrarse cada segundo, las dos simplemente se dedicaron a seguir caminado. La gitana no dijo nada y MaCgonagall estaba agradecida por ello, por que si decía algo lo único que saldría seria un sollozo.

La gitana señaló con su dedo huesudo un pequeño remolque. "Allí es donde se queda, cuando no esta enseñando a los pequeños o ayudando a alguien se queda allí casi toda el día metido en sus libros"

MaCgonagall no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a seguir a la gitana, todavía perturbada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Las dos llegaron al pequeño remolque. La vieja toco varias veces, pero nadie respondió, volvió a repetir la acción pero otra vez nadie contesto del otro lado, finalmente soltando un suspiro cansado, la vieja gitana giro la perilla y abrió la puerta entrando.

El lugar olía a café y estaba bastante desordenado, con ropa tirada aquí y allí, restos de comida y cazuelas que contenían comida. Cuando los ojos de Minerva se ajustaron a la poca luz que entraba en el remolque, lo primero que noto eran libros, pilares de ellos, por donde se posaban sus ojos habían libros, rápidamente Minerva se dio cuenta de algo. Al principio ella pensó que serían de temas variados, y de lo que los Muggles llaman ciencia y tecnología, pero ninguno era de esos temas, eran libros de fantasía, sci-fi, en general eran libros ambientados con temas fantásticos. Minerva había leído algunos, como Narnia o el señor de los anillos, pero aquí estaba lleno de muchos otros títulos que Minerva no tenía ni idea de cuales eran. Había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas en ella, había una taza que humeaba tal vez contenía te o café, y varios biscochos frescos de chocolate y vainilla, a lado había un montón de hojas de papel con una pluma encima, la hoja visible decía: Una canción de fuego y hielo por: Harry de Arabia.

MaCgonagall frunció el ceño, el lugar olía a café, ningún niño sano de once años debería tomar café, además los biscochos tampoco eran un desayuno adecuado, por lo que ella entendía Harry vivía solo en este pequeño remolque, al mismo tiempo miraba con curiosidad el montón de hojas sobre la mesa, con curiosidad MaCgonagall se acercó a la mesa y trato de hojear, pero se detuvo cuando se escucho que alguien le jalaba la llave al sanitario, MaCgonagall puso sus ojos sobre lo que parecía el baño del pequeño remolque y la puerta de este que se abrió de un jalón.

"No entiendo como es que esto tiene un sistema de drenaje. ¡No hay tuberías ni nada! Parece magia"

MaCgonagall escucho una joven y plácida voz refunfuñar al otro lado de la puerta que tapaba su vista, el remolque era tan pequeño que la puerta chocaba sin poder abrirse completamente.

La puerta del baño se cerro y Minerva tubo que ahogar sus lagrimas con una mascara de indiferencia, ella había tenido a este bebe en sus brazos no solamente cuando lo abandono, cuando nació y el poco tiempo que paso junto a sus padres y gemela. Era enorme, Minerva era alta y Harry podía estar a la altura de su barbilla, claro todavía tenía facciones de un joven de once años, había cierta semblanza a su padre, pero Harry ya se estaba o se había convertido en su propio hombre, cabellos negros y alborotados, su cicatriz en forma de rayo, ojos verdes como los de su madre brillaban como un par de bellos zafiros, además había algo más, no inteligencia, pero si algo mas, tal vez sabiduría.

"Ahh, anciana, creo que habíamos tenido una charla sobre privacidad"

Su voz sonaba clara pero un poco ronca, Minerva pensó que tal vez era por que acababa de despertar.

"Keekeke, tengo noticias para ti muchacho, todos pensaban que tu eras un Squib, pero resulta que si eras un mago después de toda"

Minerva maldijo en ese momento el haberle hablado del pasado de Harry, pero fue la única manera de hacer que la dejaran entrar en este asentamiento, ella pensaba decirle todo a Harry y como había sido aceptado en Howarts lo mas suave y sensible que pudiera. Minerva suspiro en shock cuando vio que Harry levantó su dedo de en medio en un claro gesto universal de una grosería hacia la anciana.

"No se que sea un Squib, pero usted lo es más"

"¡Ha!" Exclamo la anciana mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse. "Bueno yo me retiro, hay cosas que hacer, como despellejar animales, tejer, alimentar a los otros animales Y hacer la comida... Muchas cosas, muchas cosas" la anciana murmuraba.

Harry y Minerva la vieron irse hasta que su joroba desapareció de su vista.

Harry y Minerva se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, Minerva miraba como la cara de Harry se fruncía y luego regresaba a la normalidad, sus ojos se entrecerraban y luego se habrían, Harry tomo sus lentes redondos y los limpio con la playera color gris que llevaba puesta.

"Yo me acuerdo de ti" dijo Harry.

Minerva no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que tragar saliva ruidosamente.

"No, perdón, yo aveces sueño contigo... Jeje" Minerva lo vio sonreír, una sonrisa brillante. "Pero en mis sueños tienes cola y orejas de gato, además siempre estoy en tus brazos, como si fuera un bebe o algo así"

Minerva no sabia que decir o incluso pensar, se quedo allí parada mirando a sus ojos zafiro.

Harry cerró los ojos, comenzó a sobarse la barbilla con una mano. "Hmm, hmm, lo mas extraño es cuando tengo pesadillas, me dejas, te vas, yo te llamo te pido que no te vallas, pero aún así, tomas la forma de un gato y me dejas solo"

Minerva se llevo una temblorosa mano a su boca. 'Por favor... Basta' Fue lo que pensó, si Harry seguía Minerva no estaba segura de seguir conteniendo las incontrolables lagrimas que querían salir.

"¡Lo lamento! Donde quedaron mis modales. Siéntate por favor" Harry le ofreció la otra silla del par que había en el remolque.

Minerva se sentó.

"¿Te ofrezco café, o tal vez te? tengo biscochos, hmm, creo que hay huevos y tocino en el refrigerador" Harry dijo mientras abría su pequeña nevera. "No, no hay, creo que me los come anoche, lo lamento jaja"

Minerva por fin se recuperó, no totalmente, pero lo suficiente como para hablar sin sonar como una colegiala que perdió en el amor. "M-muchas gracias, pero estoy bien así, te o café estará bien"

"Claro" dijo Harry sacando una taza de metal parecida a la que ya había en la mesa, tomo la tetera que había en la estufa, puso un liquido negro en la nueva taza, un liquido color negro que era definitivamente café salió y cayó en la taza. "Lamento decir que ya esta azucarado" Harry puso la taza frente a la profesora de Howarts, luego tomo asiento frente a ella.

"Tiene alguna idea del por que estoy aquí señor Potter" preguntó MaCgonagall en tono formal.

"Hmm, si te dejaron entrar aquí debe ser algo importante, además la anciana dijo que pensaban que yo era un Squib. Sea lo que sea que sea eso, bueno aunque estos gitanos no son gente normal" dijo Harry lo ultimo sonó como un susurro y acercándose un poco a MaCgonagall.

Los labios de Minerva se levantaron un poco hacia arriba. "Muy perceptivo señor Potter"

Harry levanto sus hombros. "Los he visto hacer cosas increíbles, una vez uno de los niños se cayo de un remolque y uhh, reboto, yo también rebote una vez cuando caí de un árbol, todos se rieron y dijeron que a todos les pasaba. Creo que se me esta pegando su rareza, jajaja creo que un gitano no nace si no mas bien se hacen cuando la gente convive con ellos.

Minerva soltó una risita, además ya no había duda alguna, Harry nunca fue un Squib, era un mago. "Bueno señor Potter tengo una carta para usted"

Minerva saco su varita, con un movimiento, había una carta con el sello de Howarts en el.

Harry parpadeo varias veces al ver la carta, luego la tomo, la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. "Estimado señor Potter, tenemos el placer de infórmale que ha sido aceptado en el colegio de Howarts de magia y hechicería, bla, bla, bla clases inician bla, bla" aún con la carta en la mano Harry miro a Minerva. "...Entonces profesora MaCgonagall, ¿es la magia real verdad?"

Minerva asintió, tomando un sorbo del café y tomando un biscocho de vainilla, para su sorpresa pronto se encontró mordiéndolo otra vez y tomando mas café estaban bastante deliciosos.

"Y yo pensaba que siempre había sido un persona extraña"

MaCgonagall alzo una ceja, con la taza de café en sus labios.

"Bueno es que rebotar no es lo único que puedo hacer" Harry ahora miro la carta, ni un segundo después la carta estalló en llamas.

Minerva estaba agradecida de que el café ya estuviera reposando en su estómago o de otra manera ella lo habría escupido en la cara de Harry. "Señor Potter, ¿cómo hizo eso?" Minerva estaba un poco en shock, eso que acababa de hacer Harry fue magia sin varita. A los once años la magia de los magos apenas se desarrolla lo suficiente como para hacer hechizos básicos, definitivamente no hacer magia sin varita.

Harry levanto sus hombros como si no importara. "Desde que uhhh, hmm, ¿leí? Mi primer libro de fantasía siempre eh tenido una imaginación vivida, supongo"

Minerva estaba feliz, Harry podía ser bien un genio, si no es que la segunda venida de Merlin o de Dumbledore.

"Pero no importa por que no puedo atender a su colegio"

Y la felicidad de Minerva se convirtió en puro horror al escucharlo. "Q-que, pero por que"

Harry desvió la mirada, metió sus manos debajo de la mesa, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas. "Es un colegio, los colegios son caros, quisiera asistir, pero no tengo dinero, este remolque ni siquiera es mío"

Minerva lo miro por algunos segundos y río.

Cuando Harry escucho su risa, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, mientras que al mismo tiempo su labio inferior comenzó a temblar levemente.

Minerva se detuvo, y casi suelta un gritito de lo lindo que se veía ahora mismo, quería levantarse y abrazarlo contra sus pechos. "Lo lamento señor Potter pero el dinero no es ningún problema, si usted acepta, y espero que lo haga, ahora mismo iremos por todas las cosas que necesite para su educación y estadía en Howarts"

El modo de Harry cambio inmediatamente, ahora tenía una cara de felicidad. "De verdad, bueno entonces acepto ir a Howarts"

"¡Excelente señor Potter! No se arrepentirá de su decisión... Y-yo voy a esperar por usted en la entrada del asentamiento, iremos a el callejón diagonal por sus cosas por favor tómese el tiempo que necesite" Minerva terminó su café y tomo otro bizcocho antes de salir.

"Claro" Harry dijo también levantándose para irse a cambiar.

Una vez afuera del remolque, Minerva tomo discretamente su varita y casto un hechizo no-me-notes sobre sí misma, ahora que nadie la miraría Minerva MaCgonagall comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. Nadie en el asentamiento noto a la bruja con el corazón roto, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no notaron sus leves sollozos y sus susurros "no debí haberlo dejado" o cuando y entre lágrimas mordía el bizcocho susurrando "delicioso"

XXXX

Luego salir de la comunidad, Harry y Minerva tuvieron que regresar otra vez, para pedir una chimenea prestada y transportarse a la posada de Tom, el caldero chorriante.

Ambos aparecieron en la chimenea del caldero. Harry estaba sorprendido de que nadie dentro de la posada les diera importancia de que alguien, haya aparecido de la nada de una chimenea. '¿Así hará su trabajo santa closs?' Harry se preguntó.

"Son llamados polvos flu, los magos y brujas los usan para aparecer en la chimenea que gustes, solo dices el nombre de la chimenea a la que te gustaría aparecer" dijo MaCgonagall.

Harry asintió, los dos comenzaron a caminar por la posada, pasando por gente que estaba comiendo, bebiendo y platicando animadamente.

"Hola profesora, ¿lista para enseñarle a otro estudiante el mundo de la magia?" Dijo un hombre de largas patillas detrás de la barra. "¿Tal vez quieran desayunar antes de continuar?" El hombre puso sus ojos sobre Harry. "¿Y tu nombre es?"

"Harry señor" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Tom también sonrió. "Bueno Harry tu eres el segundo futuro estudiante mas alto desde que Hadrid paso aquí hace ya varios años, déjame decirte que eso no es ninguna pequeña cosa"

"Es como la segunda venida de Hagrid"

"¿También te gustan los animales?"

"Tal vez te conviertas en el futuro guardián de Howarts"

Los hombres y mujeres sentados en las sillas individuales de la barra también comentaron.

A Harry se le pusieron las orejas rosas por la atención recibida.

"Muchas gracias Tom, pero tenemos un poco de prisa" dijo MaCgonagall, pasando de largo con Harry.

"Suerte" dijo Tom, despidiéndose de los dos.

MaCgonagall tomo su varita y comenzó a golpear ciertas partes de la pared. La pared comenzó a moverse y poco a poco como un rompecabezas se abrió.

Los dos pasaron por la pared. "Bienvenido a el callejón diagonal"

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a moverse de lado a lado escaseando todo lo que veía. Había hombres y mujeres vestidos en largas túnicas y sombreros viejos, con túnicas con parches y demás, pasándose de tienda en tienda, niños miraban una escoba color rojo llamada nimbus 2000.

"Primero iremos a el banco de Gringots" dijo MaCgonagall señalando un enorme edificio estilo victoriano al fondo de la calle, con leones custodiando las escaleras y un par de pequeño guardias con armaduras escudos y lanzas. "Los goblins son criaturas a las que no les gusta perder el tiempo, lo único que aman es el oro, son bastante cortantes"

Harry asintió, subiendo las escaleras del banco, los guardias los miraban abriendo las puertas del enorme banco. MaCgonagall paso de largo no prestando atención a los guardias simplemente entro. Pero Harry no hizo lo mismo se detuvo frente a los guardias y los dos leones hechos de piedra y luego hizo una reverencia. "muchas gracias" dijo en voz alta.

Los leones de parpadearon varias veces, los goblins tenían expresiones de shock en sus caras, pero rápidamente se recuperaron y largas sonrisas depredadoras aparecieron en sus rostro. "Finalmente un mago que conoce de modales apropiados"

Mucho para el shock de MaCgonagall y las personas alrededor los goblins y los leones también hicieron una reverencia. "Eres bienvenido a Gringots joven mago" dijo la profunda voz de un león de piedra. Harry sonrió, el león también sonrió amablemente. MaCgonagall tenía la quijada en el suelo, esos leones no eran amables para nada y los guardias eran incluso mas rudos que los mismísimos banqueros dentro del banco.

"Harry, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó MaCgonagall.

Harry levanto los hombros. "Bueno es solo ser cortés, ellos fueron muy amables al abrirnos esas pesadas puertas" cada palabra que dijo Harry de verdad lo sentía.

"Palabras mas sabias no habían salido de la boca de un mago desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo"

Una voz chillona pero profunda hablo desde el centro de la mesa enmedio de todo el banco.

"Mi nombre es Butcheredfist"

"Harry Potter"

Harry hizo una reverencia y Butcheredfist hizo lo mismo.

Inmediatamente los magos que estaban viendo curiosos el intercambio estallaron en susurros entre ellos cuando escucharon el apellido de Harry.

"Bueno señor Potter como lo podemos ayudar" dijo el goblin con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja.

MaCgonagall que estaba todavía en un estado de estupefacción por ver a un goblin acercándose a un mago y no al revés, salió de ella.

"El señor Potter está aquí para retirar dinero de su cuenta" dijo MaCgonagall.

"¿Mi cuenta?" Harry dijo incrédulo, desde cuando el tenía una cuenta en un banco lleno de goblins.

"Ya veo..." Dijo el goblin entrecerrando sus ojos. "Bloodmouth, por favor escolte al señor Potter a su bóveda compartida"

"Por aquí por favor" dijo un goblin mas pequeño que Butcheredfist.

MaCgonagall y Harry siguieron mas adentro en el banco, hasta que llegaron a un carro, los tres subieron en el y comenzó a avanzar. Harry veía incrédulo lo que veía pasar dentro del vagón en movimiento, hasta que vio un par de gigantescas fosas nasales con escamas color rojo.

"Se llama Rory... Es una dragón" una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el goblin cuando vio la cara de Harry.

Los tres bajaron del carro cuando llegaron a cierta bóveda. "Señor Potter por favor deposite una gota de su sangre en la puerta, la única manera de abrir esta bóveda es con su sangre, de otra manera es imposible abrirla" el goblin saco una navaja, tomo la mano de Harry y pincho su dedo.

Harry presiono su dedo contra la puerta de la bóveda, ni un segundo después esta se abrió, dejando ver momtañas de monedas de oro, plata y algunas de bronce.

Los lentes de Harry brillaban color dorado, plateado y café.

"No creías que tus abuelos te dejarían en la calle o si ¿Harry?" MaCgonagall dijo un poco orgullosa de la mirada y la cara de incredulidad de Harry.

Harry volteo a ver a Minerva y sonrió. "A si... Abuelo Charlus y abuela Dorea, aveces sueño con ellos"

Minerva sentía que su mandíbula de verdad tocaría el suelo o que unas moscas entrarían a su boca cuando escucho a Harry.

XXXX

Luego de salir del banco con algunas monedas de más para Harry. MaCgonagall comenzó a caminar a su lado, primero se dirigirían a la tienda de ropa, para comprar su uniforme, pero antes de eso Minerva tenía que preguntar.

"Señor Potter... Que mas sueñas sobre tu pasado" aquí Minerva trago saliva. "Que me puedes contar sobre ti días anteriores antes de llegar con los gitanos"

Por un momento los ojos de Harry se volvieron oscuros, pero su expresión normal regreso inmediatamente con una sonrisa viéndola a los ojos. "Lo la,esto profesora Minerva. Tal vez usted sea la dama de mis sueños, pero mi pasado se queda conmigo"

A Minerva se le olvido casi todo después de escuchar que era la dama de sus sueños, sus orejas y mejillas se pusieron rosas y tenía ganas de soltar una risita como de colegiala, afortunadamente logro esconderlo todo muy bien.

Llegaron a una tienda que estaba casi vacía, una joven mujer los recibió inmediatamente después de que sonara una campana cuando abrieron la puerta.

"¡Bienvenidos! Como puedo ayudarlos"

"El joven Harry le gustaría comprar ropa para su primer año en Howarts" dijo Minerva.

"¡Ya veo! Eres gigante para tener once años, tal vez incluso más grande que Crabe y Goyle"

Minerva rollo sus ojos al escuchar los nombres de los hijos de los lacayos de la familia Malfoy.

Luego de salir de la tienda de ropa, MaCgonagall lo condujo a la tienda de animales donde tendría que comprar un animal. "Bien señor Potter" dijo Minerva abriendo la puerta de la tienda de animales. "Tendremos que comprar ahora un animal, puede ser una lechuza, son bastante populares, los sapos son mas de la vieja escuela, las ratas no son tan populares o un gato no hay muchos de ellos en Howarts"

"Ya veo" comento Harry viendo todos lo diferentes animales que había pausándose mas tiempo cuando veía un animal que creía solo existía en los mitos o otras que nunca había visto.

Derrepente hubo una conmoción, la gente comenzó a correr aterrorizada, mientras se hacían a un lado, cubrían los ojos de los niños y se cubrían los ojos ellos mismo como podían. Harry vio un sapo color amarillo con manchas negras saltando en medio de la tienda, un empleado corría tras de el en medio de los gritos, el sapo se dirigió directamente hacia Harry, de un gran salto aterrizó justo en su cabeza.

Harry parpadeo varias veces y luego volteo a ver a Minerva. "Creo que mi familiar me encontró a mi"

El empleado que escucho lo que dijo Harry se puso pálido. "Señor los hipno sapos son criaturas peligrosas, es mejor que yo-" el empleado no termino por que los ojos del sapo comenzaron hacerse grandes y pequeños, brillando y apagándose. La pupilas del empleado se agrandaron y baba comenzó a correr por su boca y luego cayó al suelo dormido.

Harry miro al empleado y solo dijo. "A mi me gusta"

Minerva suspiro.

Luego de salir de la tienda MaCgonagall lo llevo a conseguir lo mas importante para un mago, su varita.

Entraron en la vieja y pólvosa tienda con un aire de misticismo.

Un viejo señor con lentes que estaba leyendo un periódico los recibió.

"Valla, valla, pero que extraño tenemos un cliente de once años ahora... ¿Me pregunto por que no viniste ayer, casi todos hacen sus compras para Howarts el día de ayer"

"Lo lamento Ollivar, pero ayer acompañe a la señorita Granger a hacer sus compras" dijo MaCgonagall .

"A Minerva, once centímetros pelo de dragón madera de cacao muy buena varita para trasmutaciones y muy flexible" dijo Ollivar.

"Si Ollivar ayer me lo dijiste también y todas las veces que vengo a tu tiendas"

"¿De verdad?" Ollivar puso sus ojos en Harry. "Bueno señor Potter dígame cual es su mano dominante"

"Uhhh, soy bueno con cualquiera de las dos señor" dijo Harry viendo alrededor.

Olivar suspiro. "¿De verdad?" Ollivar se levanto y comenzó a mover cajas llenas de varitas. "Aquí pruebe este. Doce centímetros, pelo de dragón madera de pino, bonito y flexible"

Harry tomo la varita pero inmediatamente esta salió descarada y comenzó a incendiarse.

Ollivar parpadeo varias veces. "Valla, eso nunca había pasado" Ollivar tomo otra varita. Esta otra entonces, diente de dragón y madera de árbol viejo, adelante señor Potter"

Harry tomo la varita, pero esta inmediatamente salió disparada y se clavo profundamente en una ventana.

"No, definitivamente no"

Por dos horas los tres estuvieron probando diferentes varitas, pero todas salían disparadas y reaccionaban diferente, algunas se aguaban como si estuvieran hechas de papel mojado, otras salía disparadas y comenzaban a quemarse, otras simplemente parecían que corrían de el cuando las tocaba.

Ollivar tenía una cara de puro placer en este momento, jamás había tenido un cliente tan exigente como este, pero el era el mejor vendedor de varitas en el mundo y estaba listo para cualquier desafío.

"Hmm, hmm, muy extraño, muy extraño" Ollivar derrepente tuvo una revelación. "Ayer tuve una clienta bastante exigente como usted, solo una varita acepto, y esa varita era la gemela de la varita de quien te hizo esa cicatriz señor Potter"

Harry no dijo nada.

"¿Pero sabes que? Yo creo que esa varita tampoco te hubiera tomado a ti" Ollivar camino hacia atrás. Se comenzaron a espiar muchos ruidos, incluso algunas maldiciones de Ollivar y también comenzó a toser, pulpo comenzó a salir del cuarto.

"Es muy muy raro, pero aveces pasa, tal vez de entre miles de magos en el mundo pocos son los que tienen el suficiente poder mágico como para usarlo... Jajaja" Ollivar hablaba detrás del cuarto y su risa era ronca y vieja pero al mismo tiempo se podía escuchar que estaba extremadamente emociona. "En todos mis años jamás había tenido a una persona que lo usara. Qué emoción, que emoción, este es un día histórico, histórico de verdad" Ollivar regreso, sus paso se escuchaba que en sus manos tenía algo que golpeaba contra la madera del suelo. Unos segundos después Ollivar regreso con lo que se podía llamar un báculo...

"Dos metros, pelo y dientes de dragón del cielo, hecho de madera de ébano, muy antiguo, muy antiguo, su anterior dueño era llamado el gris, un mago vagabundo. Muy bueno para sanacion, un muy bonito báculo, gentil y sabio, para un alma gentil, vieja y sabia como la de usted señor Potter" Ollivar le entro el báculo a Harry.

(Mismo báculo de Gandalf el gris del señor de los anillos)

Cuando Harry lo tomo, inmediatamente un aire tibio que abrió la puerta gentilmente de la entrada de la tienda entro, un olor invadió a cada uno de los presentes, Minerva tomo un largo respiro y olía como los pasteles que solía cocinar su hermano, para Ollivar olía a madera, vieja madera que tanto le gustaba oler en sus varitas y Harry un cerro sus ojos y pudo ver una mujer de pelo rojo abrazándolo y arrullandolo mientras le cantaba una canción, también podía escuchar la risa de una bebe de color de pelo rojo, para Harry esos eran los sonidos más hermosos que jamás haya escuchado.

"Histórico en verdad" una lagrima corría por la cara del viejo vendedor de varitas. "Vas hacer cosas increíbles Harry Potter"

XXXX

Después de un día de aventuras, Harry estaba en su cama, el sapo color amarillo que Harry había decido llamar hipno, estaba descansado en su estómago, siendo arrullando por el estomago que subía y bajaba de Harry.

"Estación nueve y tres cuartos eh" Harry dijo eso y cerró sus ojos para ir a dormir.

XXXX

Hasta aquí.

El sapo lo saque de futurama, simplemente quería poner otro animal aparte de una lechuza, no se preocupen hedwin todavía esta en la historia.

Ya se que Harry no dijo mucho o actuó, mucho, pero en el próximo capítulo ya se va a tratar de el, por que bueno es el héroe y se va a Howarts lol.

Suerte


	3. Chapter 3

Que lo disfruten...

10:00 am de la mañana. La estación de trenes en Gran Bretaña, Kings road, estaba llena de gente como en muchas otras mañanas, hombres, mujeres y niños caminaban de aquí allá, esperando o subiendo a los trenes que se iban y llegaban. Las estaciones iban del 1 al 9, justo hasta el final de la estación, donde el número nueve estaba, un muchacho de pelo color negro, brillantes ojos verdes color esmeralda, un vestuario muy Muggle, además tenía consigo un sapo extraño descansando sobre su cabeza, y lo que parecía ser un pesado maletín. El muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro, se fijaba al final de la estación a los trenes que venían, se rascaba la nuca, fruncía el ceño, chasqueaba su lengua, parecía que buscaba algo pero no lo encontraba.

"Estación nueve tres cuartos..." Susurro Harry. 'Parece que a la profesora MaCgonagall se olvido de decirme donde encontrarla. ¿O tal vez tendrás que encontrarla tu mismo? Como si fuera alguna clase de prueba para entrar' pensó Harry.

Decidiendo pensando que tal vez así lo era, Harry saco una libreta de su maleta, como no tenía una pluma de tinta, solamente una tinta y una pluma, Harry se acercó a un policía y amablemente le pidió un pluma de tinta, el policía se la presto, rápidamente Harry escribió un mensaje en el cuaderno, devolviéndole la pluma de tinta al policía, el regreso hasta el fondo de la estación.

Harry se paró escondido detrás de un pilar, levantó su cuarto que decía: ¡ayúdame! Estación nueve tres cuartos.

La gente que conseguía mirar su letrero se reía de el, algunos lo señalaban con el dedo, muchos de los adultos pensaba que se veía lindo.

Aunque la gente lo señalara e incluso escuchaba susurros no muy amables dirigidos hacia el, Harry podía decir que estaba contento, tal vez su pequeña sonrisa lo delatara de esto, el estaba muy emociono de asistir a una escuela de magia, siendo un muy habido lector de literatura fantástica y con el sueño de poder viajar a un lugar fantástico como cualquier otro lector, el estaba sumamente emocionado, quien sabe que fantásticas aventuras viviría allí.

Después de esperar media hora, aun con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Harry sintió que lo tocaron en el hombro dos veces, volteando y mirando a un hombre bastante alto, de pelo rubio pálido/sucio y ojos grises, llevaba puesta una túnica blanca, Harry sinceramente pensaba que parecía o era un loco.

El hombre miro de lado a lado con sus ojos y luego susurro. "¿Joven vas a Howarts?"

"Shh"

Harry dio un salto al escuchar un susurro detrás de el, cuando volteo, el miro una pequeña niña del mismo color de pelo que el hombre solo que ella casi lo tenía hasta la espalda baja, ojos color café y piel tan pálida que parecía ver a la luna.

La niña que parecia no tener mas de diez, tenía su delgado dedo en sus labios.

"Atraerás a los Wrackputs" dijo ella en un susurro.

Harry alzo la ceja, pero aún así Harry se quedo callado. Luego de unos segundos de que los dos se vieran a los ojos, Harry los encontraba un tanto hipnóticos jamás en su vida había visto ojos color grises, Harry asintió.

La niña que en ningún momento había dejado de tener una sonrisa y sus ojos parecían que la delataban estar en otra parte como si estuviera en otro lado o soñando, excepto cuando los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos. Ella tomó su mano, comenzó a caminar en ese momento haciendo que Harry la siguiera. El hombre alto paso delante de ellos y luego siguió caminando hasta que atravesó la pared hecha de ladrillos, Harry necesito de unos segundos para que su cerebro rebotara por lo que acaba de ver, la niña también paso la pared como si nada y luego Harry hizo lo mismo, el sintió como si su cuerpo haya entrado en algo gelatinoso, incluso comenzó a revisar su cuerpo en busca de alguna sustancia viscosa que se haya pegado a el, cuando no vio nada Harry miro otra vez a la niña, el estaba increíblemente agradecido que ella haya tomado su mano durante El proceso.

"Muchas gracias" Harry le dio un apretón a la mano de la niña que aun no lo soltaba. Harry comenzó a mirar alrededor de la nueva estación, ahora la no había nadie trenes solamente un ferrocarril que tiraba humo por su chimenea y sonaba en ese mismo momento un silbato.

"Supongo que es tu primera vez en Howarts" el hombre alto dijo. "O en el mundo mágico"

"Supone bien señor, Harry Potter" Harry extendió su mano libro hacia el hombre.

El hombre alzo ambas cejas y la niña pálida también. Finalmente el hombre también extendió su mano. "Xenophius Lovegood" Xeno luego señaló a la niña. "Luna Lovegood, mi hija"

"Hola Luna" dijo Harry.

La sonrisa soñadora de Luna se hizo un poco mas grande. "Hola Harry Potter~"

"¿Así que... Uh, este tren te lleva a Howarts? ¿También iras Luna? Tal vez podamos ir juntos, es la primera vez que estoy en el mundo mágico y para serte sincero estoy un poco nervioso" Harry aunque muy emocionado, también estaba un poco abrumado, era literalmente un nuevo mundo, y si aunque estuvo leyendo un poco sobre en lo que se estaba metiendo. Harry había comprado un libro sobre historia moderna de magia y otros.

"Lo siento Harry Potter, pero solo tengo diez, solo personas de once y con Cromple-horneds pueden ir a Howarts~"

"¿Cromple-horneds?" Harry pregunto desconcertado, pensando tal vez que eran como las mitocondrias de Star Wars, como un Jedi cada mago las tiene.

"Son pequeños animales que se temen por la nariz y orejas, quieren llegar hasta tu cerebro" dijo Luna apretando la mano de Harry, como el lo hizo primero.

Harry parpadeo, uso su brazo libre y comenzó a apretar sus fosas nasales. "Ahora que lo dices... Esta mañana desperté sin poder respirar muy bien y con muchos mocos" así que tal vez eran esas como se llamen.

"¿Dijiste que te apellidabas Potter?" Preguntó Xeno.

Harry suspiro, el quería ciertamente esconder que se apellidaba Potter, el hubiera preferido usar su seudónimo que había querido usar cuando publicará su primer libro "Harry de Arabia" pero era obvio que en la escuela ya sabían como se apellidaba, tarde o temprano un profesor nombraría su nombre completo.

Mirando al hombre que le hizo la pregunta, Harry no pudo descubrir que es lo que tramaba, el hombre no daba nada con sus ojos, ni enojo, o felicidad ni siquiera curiosidad. Harry tenía que admitir que tenía una cara de póker impecable. "Así es señor" contesto simplemente.

"Harry Potter, sabias que tienes una hermana famosa que cabalga dragones, enfrenta castillos malditos y salva príncipes pura sangre mientras camina con ellos al horizonte en un hermoso atardecer~" Luna suspiro. "Ah, y también derrotó a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado-ayer-o-hoy y además derrotó una manada de Nurggles y también de Wrackputs" Luna volvió a apretar su mano ahora bastante emocionada.

Harry parpadeo. "De-de verdad hizo todo eso" Harry había comprado uno de esos libros curioso, había varios libros que decían: Rias Potter y el dragón místico, Rias Potter y la ciudad perdida de Akardv, Rias Potter y su majestad sangre. Harry había leído el primero de lo que parecía las muchas aventuras de Rias Potter, Rias Potter y el Príncipe del principado, allí esta la escena de la que habla Luna.

Harry se llevo su mano a su cuello y trago con dificultad, si Rias era a si de fuerte y había hecho la mitad de lo que decía el libro, entonces ella era muy fuerte, además las criaturas que Luna menciona se oyen muy peligrosas.

"Claro que lo hizo Harry Potter" dijo con una sonrisa mirando todos lados excepto a Harry.

"O-oye Luna como, ¿cómo sabías que R-Rias es mi hermana?" Ahora que Harry se lo ponía a pensar, el jamás mencionó una conexión entre el y la familia Potter, para cualquier persona, Harry podría ser un sobrino, un pariente lejano o una persona que usa el apellido Potter pero no tiene ninguna conexión con esa familia.

Luna solo le sonrió, una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes, cerrando sus ojos y apretando su mano.

"Hmm, Harry, ¿por qué no estás con tu familia?" Xeno no era particularmente cercano a los Potter, el los dejaba vivir y el hacia lo mismo, pero Xeno sabia y estaba seguro que eran una familia feliz y bastante unida.

Harry se quedo callado, sinceramente el no sabia que pensar de su familia, el suponía que debería de estar enojado con ellos, pero ni siquiera los conocía, abandonarlo a su suerte si fue malo, terrible derecho, pero si no fuera por ese abandonó el no seria la persona que es ahora o hubiera conocido a esas personas que ya no estaban con el, particularmente su amiga que debería estar con el ahora mismo.

"¿Los Nueggles se metieron dentro de ti y te hicieron hacer cosas malas? ¿Por eso tu madre y padre te abandonaron?" Luna preguntó inocentemente.

Harry se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, ahora esos Nurggles sonaban exponencialmente más peligrosos si podían hacer eso. "Bueno he hecho cosas malas... Pero no se si los Nurggles me hayan hecho hacerlas"

Luna asintió sagazmente, metió su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos del vestido de sol blanco que llevaba puesto, cuando su mano salió tenía una tapa de una cerveza común Muggle con un sol en ella, era una tapa común que seguramente Luna encontró tirada. "Toma, esto te protegerá de los Nurggles"

Harry tomo la tapa, asombrado de que solo se necesitará una tapa para protegerte de los Nurggles, seres que podían hacer que hicieras cosas contra tu voluntad. "Sabes ahora que lo pienso los Nurggles se parecen mucho a unas criaturas que se llaman Yith"

Luna giro su cabeza ligeramente. "¿Yith?"

Harry suspiro casi en shock. "¿No conoces a la gran raza de Yith?"

Luna negó con la cabeza.

"La gran raza de Yith es una raza la cual viaja en el tiempo, estaban en la tierra en el la Prehistoria cuando había dinosaurios. Pero fueron obligados ha abandonar ese tiempo de la historia por que los Polypos flotantes los atacaron, después de eso huyeron en masas entre el tiempo" en ningún momento Harry le quito la mirada a Luna y ella hizo lo mismo. "Los Yith secuestran las mentes de las personas, para poder habitar sus cuerpos y recolectar información, para los Yithianos no hay nada mas importante que el conocimiento" Luna escuchaba con raptante atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de Harry. "Pero los Yith no le causan absolutamente ningún daño a las mentes que secuestran, derecho las dejan vagar por su gran biblioteca de Pnokas, donde guardan todo el conocimiento que han almacenado" Luna tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al escuchar de los Yith.

"Tal vez los Nurggles son parientes lejanos de los Yith" Dijo Luna apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza.

"O tal vez los Yith crearon a los Nurggles..."

Luna suspiro en shock al escuchar a Harry.

"¿De donde escuchaste hablar de los Yith Harry Potter?" Luna pregunto con absoluta curiosidad.

Harry suspiro en shock. "¿Quieres decir que no has oído hablar de los mitos de Cuthulhu, del Necronomicon o del árabe loco que lo escribió?"

Luna negó con la cabeza cada vez mas y mas interesada, incluso Xeno escuchaba interesando.

"Cuthulhu es un dios antiguo que vino a la tierra hace miles de billones de años, ahora mismo duerme en su ciudad hundida de Ryelhg. El agua le impide influenciar el mundo pero de vez en cuando el puede comunicarse con sus seguidores atreves de los sueños. Cuando Cuthulhu despierte será el fin del mundo, Cuthulhu está destinado a destruirlo"

Si se podía la cara de Luna se hizo más pálida.

"¡Además Cuthulhu es mas grande que Portugal!"

"¡Pero Portugal es enorme!" Exclamo Luna apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Harry.

"¡Ya se!" Harry metió su mano libre a su maleta mágica, con solo desearlo el sintió un libro que aparecía en su mano. 'Dale gracias a las maletas mágicas' Harry compro una maleta mágica donde todo aparecía o desaparecía mágicamente.

Harry saco un libro que se podía leer, "la llamada de Cuthulhu" Harry se lo ofreció a Luna, ella lo tomo casi como si fuera un grimorio de hace un billón de años y con la reverencia del mismo.

"Ese libro narra el encuentro de un hombre y su tripulación cuando por pura casualidad entraron en la ciudad de Cuthulhu"

Ni Luna ni Xeno le quitaron los ojos de encima a el libro, seguramente no podían esperar para poder leerlo.

Harry no podía pero recordar en Luna a su mejor amiga, aunque las dos no eran físicamente parecidas, Luna era pálida como su nombre lo decía, mientras que su antigua amiga era lo contrario una piel morena. Aun así las dos se parecían bastante con esas miradas y sonrisas soñadoras y desinteresadas, siempre queriendo hablar con alguien sobre mitologías y otras cosas.

El silbato de ferrocarril sonó dando a entender de que casi ya era hora de irse. "Bueno supongo que debo abordar el ferrocarril ahora, no quiero que me deje después de todo"

Pero Luna solo apretó su mano mas fuerte en el momento que sus palabras dejaron su boca. "N-no te vallas" Luna casi sonaba asustada y triste, pero al mismo tiempo sus orejas y mejillas ganaron un rubor rosa y por un momento rompió la mirada con Harry. "D-digo como es que voy a evitar que mi mente sea raptada por los Yith..."

Harry ganó un brillo en sus ojos, esa era la exacta misma pregunta que su querida amiga le hizo. Sin siquiera pensarlo Harry acerco su cara a la de Luna, se tuvo que inclinar debido a la diferencia de tamaños, Harry comenzó a restregar su nariz contra la de luna de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha.

La cara de luna se transformó de un pálido blanco a un rojo profundo en unos segundos.

"Esa es la única manera de saber que no eres un Yith, los Yith no reconocen este gesto, se les es imposible" dijo Harry aun restregando su nariz contra la de luna.

Luna por su parte soltó una risita llena de deleite y también comenzó ha hacer la acción contra la nariz de Harry.

"Este será nuestro saludo secreto, cuando te niegues ha hacerlo entonces sabré que no eres Luna, si no un Yith que tomo tu cuerpo, en ese momento iré a rescatarte incluso si tengo que viajar en el tiempo" Harry evito las furiosas lagrimas que a amenazaban con salir, esas fueron las exactamente mismas palabras que le dijo a su amiga. "Y cuando yo no pueda hacer este gesto, entonces tu sabrás que no soy yo si no un Yith, entonces tu tendrás que ir a salvarme. ¿Lo prometes? ¿Me salvaras se me llegara a pasar algo?" Harry pregunto.

"Claro que si Harry Potter, lo prometo" dijo Luna sin vacilar.

"¿Promesa de capitán araña?" Harry levanto su meñique con su mano libre.

Luna vio extrañamente su pulgar, le dio el libro a Xeno que inmediatamente comenzó a hojearlo y enlazo su dedo meñique con el de Harry. "Que sea una promesa de capitán araña Harry Potter" luna volvió a reír.

Detrás del libro Xeno tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a su hija reír así, no desde que su madre murió, además Harry nunca la vio como si estuviera loca o como si fuera un animal raro.

"No te preocupes Luna, enviare a Hipno" Harry señaló a el sapo que estaba en su cabeza. "Con una carta a primera hora mañana con toda lo que vi en Howarts, si quieres puedes enviarlo de regreso con una carta también, ¡tal vez podamos intercambiar cartas y podría hablarte mas de cosas y tu también!" Harry dijo esperanzado, tener una amiga como Luna seria algo increíblemente bueno para su vida.

Luna abrió sus ojos en shock. "¿E-enserio Harry Potter? ¿Me enviaras cartas y yo a ti? ¿Cómo si fuéramos amigos?" La voz de luna sonaba esperanzada.

"Claro que si, promesa de capitán araña" Harry volvió a levantar el meñique y luna volvió a enlazar el suyo con el de el.

"Promesa de capitán araña Harry Potter" con una sonrisa de un megawatt dijo luna.

Harry no dijo mas, comenzó a caminar hacia el ferrocarril. Sintió como luna apretó su mano por una ultima vez, hasta que su pequeña mano se aferró a su dedo índice y luego por fin lo soltó.

Harry no vio la mega sonrisa soñadora que tenía Luna en su rostro, Xeno ya estaba embobado en el libro, pero también tenía una sonrisa, su hija había hecho un amigo.

XXXX

Al subir los cuatro escalones del ferrocarril, Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el ferrocarril era mucho más espacioso comparado al tamaño del ferrocarril, sin darle tanta importancia y atribuyendo al hecho como magia, caminando por el pasillo con su maleta las ruedas sonando en el piso y con su sapo en su cabeza, Harry decidió fijarse por las ventanas de los cuartos de pasajeros, primero vio un pelo rojo tal vez de quince o dieciséis años de edad con una mujer de pelo negro de la misma edad, decidiendo no molestarlos, Harry busco otro cuarto, el otro cuarto que Harry miro tenía un tres alumnos de pelo negro con uniformes verdes y plata, los tres estaban serios, pero Harry decidió seguir buscando. Avanzando varios de los cuartos sin buscar Harry decidió tomar uno que estuviera hasta el fondo.

Harry volvió a notar algo extraño, no importaba cuanto avanzara el pasillo parecía no terminar jamás, otra vez Harry decidió atribuir el fenómeno a la magia. Harry miro uno de los cuartos, allí había un mujer de su edad, de pelo esponjado y color café, dos dientes enormes se salían de sus labio haciendo que Harry recordara a un castor, su cara estaba hundida en un libro.

Harry abrió la puerta de golpe, la peli-café soltó el libro y también un "¡Eeep!" Sorprendida.

Harry se rasco la nuca. "Lo lamento no era mi intención asustarte" dijo avergonzado, entro en el cuarto. "Te importa si me siento aquí" le pregunto a la mujer de dientes enormes, ofreciéndole el libro que se había caído.

"C-claro que no, a-adelante" dijo ella tomando el libro.

"Gracias" Harry levanto su mano hacia ella, un claro gesto de saludo. "Harry cough* cough* Potter... Cough* su apellido fue inaudible entre un susurro y tos falsa.

"¡Ahhh!" Ella tomó su mano avergonzada. "H-hola Harry, yo soy-d-digo me l-llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger"

Harry procedió a tomar asiento frente a ella. Hermione agachaba la cabeza cada vez que que el la veía a los ojos.

"¿También eres nueva en el mundo de la magia?" Preguntó el.

"S-si, estaba muy sorprendida cuando profesora MaCgonagall apareció en mi casa para decirme que tenía magia"

"Valla la profesora también apareció para decirme lo mismo. ¿Qué lees?"

La cara de Hermione pareció brillar con la pregunta. "Bueno es solo un libro que explica la historia de la magia del siglo veinte y veintiuno"

"Ya veo, ¿alguien en particular quien te haya llamado la atención?" Preguntó Harry.

"Derecho si, las figuras famosas de este tiempo son, Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore quien derrotó a el mago oscuro Griendelwal, quien también pasa ser el director de Howarts"

Harry levanto una ceja. "Ese es un nombre bastante largo" bueno era obvio una figura como el debe tener un nombre fuerte o al menos eso suponía Harry.

"Director Dumbledore no solo es director de Howarts también ocupa el puesto de jefe mago en el ministerio, y mago supremo a nivel internacional, es catalogado como el mago más poderoso del mundo y el Merlin de nuestra época, además de que descubrió los once usos de sangre de dragón" Hermione dijo sus ojos brillaban de emoción. "Quiere conocerlo, el libro dice que es una persona muy amable"

Harry frunció el ceño mentalmente, una persona como Dumbledore que tiene tanta influencia no solo a nivel nacional si no internacionalmente también no consigue su poder e influencia vendiéndole galletas a las personas, es obvio que llego a la cima ya sea sobornando su camino a ella, amenazando o usando a la gente, además que sea poderoso solo le agrega mas niveles de peligrosidad al tipo, lo mejor seria darle su espacio y no antagonizarlo de ninguna manera. "Definitivamente estoy seguro que es una persona amable" 'si como no y yo puedo derrotar a un dragón..."

"También está el mago oscuro Voldemort... O comúnmente llamado el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, casi pone el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña de rodillas, claro es imposible hablar de el sin mencionar a quien lo derrotó al final, Rias Potter..." La cara de Hermione volvió a brillar de emoción. "Escuché que este año asistirá a Howarts, espero poder charlar con ella"

"Hmm, yo leí sobre ella, debe de ser alguien muy fuerte si hizo la mitad de lo que leí" otra persona a la cual no antagonizar, su hermana tenía bastante influencia en las personas y era fuerte. "¿Leíste sus aventuras? Salvo a un príncipe de un principado a la edad de cinco años. Debe de ser alguna clase de genio que solo nace cada mil años. Además de que enfrentó mandas de Nurggles, cromple-horneen y Wrackputs"

"Yo leí que una vez levanto un edificio entero con solo un movimiento de su varita, además de que sobrevivió a la maldicion asesina y nadie nunca a sobrevivido a ella"

Cualquier intento de seguir la conversación entre los dos fue interrumpido cuando otra vez la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, enviando a Hermione a tirar su libro y soltar otro gritito. Harry volteo para ver un niño de su edad, era igual de alto que el pero era mas rechoncho y además tenía los unos ojos que gritaban por favor no me lastimes.

"H-hola, p-perdón por interrumpir, p-pero no han visto un sapo verde y oscuro" los ojos del niño viajaron de Hermione a Harry y luego al sapo que Harry tenía en su cabeza.

"Lo lamento pero el único sapo aquí es el que Harry lleva en su cabeza... Y no creo que sea un sapo normal..."

"Se llama hipno por que es un hipno sapo" dijo Harry acariciando al sapo en su cabeza.

El Niño suspiro en shock. "Tienes u-un hipno sapo como familiar, ¡¿e-estas loco!?"

Harry solo levanto los sapos.

"¿Son peligrosos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¿Que si lo son?" Exclamo El Niño. "Se dice que no se sabe quien realmente controla a quien con un hipno sapo, en el pasado muchos hipno sapos controlaban a las personas" El Niño agacho la cabeza avergonzado. "L-lo lamento, me llamo Neville-Neville Longbottom" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Harry cough* cough* poffer cough*" dijo Harry y luego señaló a Hermione. "Hermione Grenger"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Gusto en conocerlos, tengo que regresar y buscar a trevor" Neville se dio media vuelta para seguir buscando a su sapo.

"¡Espera! Yo y Harry te ayudaremos" Hermione se levanto y tomo a Harry de la mano.

'Pero si yo no dije nada...' Pensó Harry, no es como si no quisiera ayudar a Neville, pero no quería encontrarse a su hermana accidentalmente, todavía no sabia como reaccionaria al verla o alguno de sus padres.

Los tres salieron al pasillo. "Tengo una idea" dijo Harry, los mejor seria pedirle ayuda a uno de esos perfectos de los años superiores, ese joven peli rojo tenía una P adornando su uniforme, así que se dirigió hacia donde lo vio, con Neville y Hermione detrás de el.

Cuando vio al peli rojo y la peli negra sentados bastante cerca el uno con el otro, claramente coqueteando, Harry dudo en pedirle ayuda, decidiendo dejarlos en paz y mejor buscar a otra persona Harry se dio media vuelta, pero Harry volvió a darse media vuelta de regreso a el cuarto del peli rojo cuando escucho a alguien gritar "¡Rias Potter esta afuera!"

Sin perder tiempo Harry abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el perfecto. "Lamento mucho molestarlos pero necesito de su ayuda" Harry no les dio tiempo de protestar o de que lo intentaran correr. "Verán mi amigo aquí" Harry señaló a Neville quien se escondía avergonzado detrás de el y una Hermione con la frente en alto. "Perdió su sapo familiar llamado trevor, ¿podrían ayudarnos de alguna manera? Por favor"

La peli negra saco su varita. "¡Accio Neville sapo, trevor!" Instantáneamente un sapo verde se estrelló contra la ventana del cuarto, Neville corrió y abrió dicha ventana sosteniendo a un trevor y croco felizmente.

"Se los agradezco mucho, en especial a usted señorita, es mi princesa salvadora en armadura rosa" Harry dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Es usted bienvenido mi príncipe" dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa.

Harry salió de la habitación tomando la manos de Hermione y Neville, básicamente arrastrándolos hasta su la seguridad de su habitación cerrando la puerta inmediatamente luego de que entraron los tres.

Harry suspiro y se limpio el sudor de su frente que no sabia que tenía.

"¿Harry? Que pas-"

"Así que Neville, que nos puedes contar sobre el mundo mágico" Harry interrumpió a Hermione antes de que terminara, no había escondido el nombre de su apellido solo para fallar espectacularmente ahora.

"B-bueno, para serte sincero no cose mucho de Howarts mi abuela no habla mucho de la escuela. Lo mas importante ahora mismo es que hay personas como yo en el mundo de la magia llamadas pura sangre por que podemos tratar nuestra línea como magos desde hace mucho tiempo, a mi la verdad no me importa mucho pero... Otras personas les gusta mover mucho el arbusto sobre el tema, a ellos se les llama pura sangre extremistas. Los magos que nacieron de dos Muggles son llamados s-s-sangre s-s-s-sucia y los magos que nacieron de una familia noble pero de un Muggle o de un mago Muggle son llamados sangre mestiza" dijo Neville tomando una bocanada de aire. "También el tren está encantado, existen suficientes cuartos para que todos tomen uno en el ferrocarril"

Harry cruzo su brazo izquierdo, se llevo el derecho a la barbilla y cerró sus ojos pensando. "Hmm, ya veo una sociedad con al parecer tendencias nazis, bastante extraño en esta época, digo a ahora los racistas son los raciados... Si eso tiene sentido" Harry volteo a ver a Hermione que parecía no saber que pensar o no le interesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. "Parece que enfrentaremos ciertos uhh, problemas con cierto tipo de personas Mione"

Hermione no le interesaba lo que acababa de escuchar de lo que parecían neo-nazis magos, pero se puso un poco rosa cuando escucho el apodo dando por Harry. "B-bueno realmente no se como reaccionaria si alguien me llamara sangre sucia, yo creo que-"

"¡Kyaaa, es Rias!"

"¡Es tan hermosa!"

"¡Rias mira de este lado!

Hermione fue interrumpida por los gritos de estudiantes emocionados en los pasillos. Los tres escuchaban atentamente, Hermione tenía una sonrisa en la cara, a Neville pareció que le dieron el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

Harry... Harry estaba pálido, sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. 'Jeje cuales son las posibilidades...'

"¡Potter!"

Grito una voz de un hombre, pero a diferencia de los demás esta voz no sonaba complacida de ver a su hermana.

"¡Malfoy!"

Grito la voz de otro hombre. Varios pasos acalorados se escucharon justo afuera de su cabina. Harry claro trago un pedazo de saliva que se había acumulado en su boca.

"Uhhgg.. Esa ropa de segunda mano, ese pelo color rojo tu debes ser un Weasley un sangre traidor como toda tu familia"

Harry escucho suspiros de shock y otros se reían, Harry tenía que admitir que eso de sangre traidor se escuchaba como una acusación bastante seria.

"Tu miserable-"

"No, Ron no te pongas a su nivel, Malfoy es solo un hurón"

Risas se escucharon después. Pero Harry no les presto atención, ya que la voz que había escuchado era claramente la de Rias Potter, para Harry era como escuchar esa risa de bebe con la que algunas veces sueña, esa voz para Harry era lo mas dulce que el haya escuchado jamás, pero al mismo tiempo era una navaja que se retorcía en sus entrañas. La voz de su hermana gemela se escuchaba cerca solo los separaba una puerta de hecha de madera. Harry no sabia que le iba a decir, como reaccionaria ella, como reaccionaria el, se enojaría con ella o estaría feliz, todo era muy confuso. Sin pensarlo Harry se lanzó al asiento del lado donde estaba Hermione, rápidamente y sin pensar Harry metió su brazo debajo del de ella y envolvió su mano y dedos en la suya, presionó todo su ser contra ella de esa manera.

"¿H-h-Harry?" Era extraño ver lo roja que se había puesto Hermione.

Neville solo lo miraba extraño, aunque por una razón u otra o tal vez le recordaba a el cuando se acordaba de sus padres, Neville se lanzó del otro lado de el asiento y puso su mano en el hombro de Harry, suponía el dandole soporte.

"Harry, ¿q-que pasa?" Preguntó Neville.

Harry se debatía si contarle a Hermione y Neville la verdad sobre su apellido, tal vez lo mejor seria hablar con otras personas y escuchar su opinión sobre el asunto, su amiga siempre lo obligaba a compartir cosas con ella.

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, Harry volteo inmediatamente no para ver a una peli-roja mujer, si no a un niño pálido y con cabello rubio pálido. El Niño parpadeo al ver a los tres juntos y acurrucados con Harry en medio.

"Que es esto, son las dos tus novias Muggle" dijo el que Harry suponía que era Malfoy.

Harry saco su cara del cuello de Hermione, ahora solo había una cara de indiferencia total en su rostro, algo que el aprendió hacer hace ya mucho, no mostrar emociones. Harry miro directamente a los ojos color azul de Malfoy, sin vacilar en ningún momento. El supuso que este mundo de magos tenía una sociedad parecida a la de la Edad Media, con una etiqueta igual a ella, de un mundo de fantasía medieval o el mismo libro de fantasía medieval que el estaba escribiendo.

Harry saco su brazo de el confort del de Hermione y pisos sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y Neville, pegando a ambos a el. "Y que si lo son heredero Malfoy"

Solo bastaron esas palabras para qué Malfoy se pusiera mas pálido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. 'Parece que la etiqueta antigua... ¿Que sigue después mi Lord?'

"Malfoy..." Uno de dos tipos le susurro al oído a Malfoy, los dos parecían sus secuaces igual de altos que el y Neville, pero mas re chonchos de lo que Harry o Neville podía ser.

"Parece que a usted no le enseñaron modales y etiqueta apropiada heredero Malfoy, tal vez tenga que quejarme con su familia en el futuro" dijo Harry.

Malfoy se puso morado, rojo y pálido al mismo tiempo era como ver una iguana."l-lo lamento mucho, Draco Malfoy, para servirte" Draco le ofreció la mano y Harry la tomo y la apretó con fuerza, radiando seguridad y confianza

"Un nombre genial ¿a tus padres les gustan las estrellas supongo?" Preguntó Harry viéndolo a los ojos.

Draco desvió la mirada. "A-amo madre le gustan las estrellas"

"Debe de ser una dama increíble entonces... Por favor tomen asiento"

"¿Algo del carrito chicos?" Preguntó una señora con un aura de abuela que te hacia estar en paz contigo mismo, llevaba un carrito lleno de pasteles, bebidas y otras golosinas.

Harry se levanto. "Por favor deje el carrito" le dio cinco monedas de oro. "Conserve el cambio"

Los ojos de la señora brillaron, Draco se sintió todavía más intimidado, los minions de Draco salivaban viendo el carrito, Hermione levanto una ceja pero aun no se recuperaba completamente de la acción de Harry, Neville veía el intercambio muy curioso. A Harry se le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca simplemente no tenía ni idea cuando había pagado...

"Ahora si por favor tomen asiento y vamos a comer" dijo Harry poniendo el carrito en medio de los asientos para que todos pudieran tomar las cosas.

Los minions de Draco lo hicieron a un lado, se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar dulces, Harry tomo una para el y le ofreció una rebanada de pastel a Neville quien lo tomo, Hermione simplemente tomo un té helado del carro y regreso a su libro mirando con asco como los minions de Draco se metían los dulces por la boca. Draco se sentó y también tomo una rebana de pastel. Hipno y trevor tomaron con sus lenguas un par de moscas que fueron atraídas por los dulces.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso.

Poco tiempo después y todos excepto por Hermione con la barriga a punto de explotar, Harry tomo una caja curioso, decía: ¡Rana de chocolate con magos famosos, coleccionala ya!

Harry abrió la caja, inmediatamente una rana café salto de la caja, los reflejos de Harry actuaron antes que su cerebro y tomo la rana a medio aire. "¿Esto es una rana de chocolate?"

"Impresionante Harry, normalmente escapan cuando saltan de la caja" dijo Neville.

Harry levanto sus hombros y mordió la rana de la cabeza, aunque el cuerpo todavía intentaba escapar. Harry curioso de saber que mago famoso estaba en la caja coleccionable la miro. "Mago famoso, Gelleret Griendelwal, fue derrotado por Albus Dumbledore"

Los hombres excepto por Harry suspiraron en shock.

"¡Harry! Esa es una caja bastante rara de obtener" dijo Goyle que había escuchado el nombre de Neville.

"¿Te importaría dármela?" Dijo Crabe.

"No mejor a mi" ahora fue Neville.

Draco no dijo nada pero veía la caja como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Hermione rolo sus ojos y susurro "hombres"

"Nah, quien se la gane mejor" Harry tomo una bolsa de gomitas de todos los sabores, la abrió y luego vacío el contenido en el centro del carrito. "A quien le toque el sabor mas asqueroso se la queda"

Todos tomaron una gomita incluso Hermione.

"Limón" dijo Harry.

"Café" dijo Neville.

"Helado de queso" Crabe.

"Queso" Goyle.

"Tamarindo" Draco.

Hermione no dijo nada pero bebía agua desesperadamente, todos la veían expectantes.

"M-mayonesa"

Los cinco se comenzaron a reír de ella. "Tu premio" Harry dijo entre risas, ofreciéndole la caja a Hermione, solo para que Hermione se la lanzará en la cara.

"¡Afuera todos ustedes ya vamos a llegar y necesito cambiarme!" Grito una iracunda Hermione.

"Como te atreves a sacarme no eres mas-" las palabras de Draco se ahogaron en su boca cuando vio que Hermione sacaba de una patada a Harry, sabiamente decidió salir.

Todos salieron de la cabina inmediatamente. Harry se sobaba su trasero cuando Hermione lo saco de una patada, aun entre carcajadas, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su hermana.

XXXX

Harry, Hermione y Neville bajaron del ferrocarril juntos, Draco y sus minions se habían ya separado de ellos juntándose con otro grupo de desconocidos.

"Muy bien, muy buen, síganme por aquí, por aquí"

Harry vio a el gigante de larga barba negra caminar con una lampara. Harry lo reconoció enseguida, otro de esas personas con las que haberes soñaba, a el lo recordaba en una vieja moto con un escape que sonaba.

Sin querer sus labios se levantaron un poco hacia arriba, tal vez hablaría con el mas adelante.

El gigante los dirigió, hasta a un lago, luego subieron a unos botes que parecían remar solos, pero Harry se dio cuenta de algo bajo los botes y el agua, había un enorme tentáculo detrás debajo de los botes dirigiéndolos.

"Miren" Harry dijo, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

Hermione se llevo sus manos a su boca y Neville comenzó a sudar.

"¡Abajo!" Grito el gigante cuando cruzaron una pared.

Harry vio asombrado como un enorme castillo sacado directamente de un mundo de fantasía descansaba sobre una colina, era majestuoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad, las estrellas detrás de él y la luz de la luna agregaban una aura de misterio.

Harry sintió que Hermione metía su brazo debajo del suyo y envolvía su mano con sus dedos apretándolos, ella se veía visiblemente nerviosa, Harry solo apretó su mano, Neville también se veía pálido, así que Harry lo acerco a el con un poniendo su brazo en la otra orilla de su hombro Y dandole unas palmadas.

Cruzando a la otra orilla y bajando de los botes, todos los nuevos alumnos de Howarts entraron en sus imponentes puertas.

Harry vio como la profesora MaCgonagall se acercaba a ellos, con esa aura de mujer seria y profesional con ella, con un rollo de papel en su mano.

"Síganme por favor" dijo simplemente la profesora. "Existen cuatro casas en Howarts, las cuatro cada una con una historia diferente y orgullosa, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, hoy serán seleccionados en una de ellas"

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. "Y no, no tendrán que combatir contra ningún ogro o troll" dijo MaCgonagall, llegando a otras enormes puertas, MaCgonagall las abrió con un toque de su varita.

Harry inmediatamente se vio con su cabeza hasta arriba, admirando el perfecto cielo estrellado dentro de la sala principal del castillo.

"Leí que está encantado" comento Hermione.

Harry también noto que los varios alumnos de años superiores sentados en cuatro diferentes mesas con diferentes colores de uniformes en cada una. Rojo y dorado eran los más ruidosos, azul y bronce estaban bastante callados y cada uno mantenía una sano espacio entre ellos, amarillo y negro hablaban animadamente entre todos ellos y siempre con una sonrisa, finalmente estaban los verdes y plata en grupo de tres o dos platicando entre susurros.

Harry también vio que en la mesa principal y al fondo, había un viejo raro de larga barba blanca sacado directamente de el señor de los anillos sus ojos brillaban viendo a cierta dirección y a cierta persona de pelo color rojo. 'Ese debe ser Dumbledore' Harry pensó. También había un hombre que parecía no querer estar allí de pelo negro y grasiento, pálido y con nariz puntiaguda, un hombre que parecía tener ciertos rasgos de goblin charlaba animadamente con el gigante que los condujo al castillos. Un hombre con un turbante también estaba allí, Harry frunció el ceño, cuando lo vio sintió un dolor en su frente, no había sido el peor dolor que haya sentido en su vida pero aún así estaba allí, su cara se frunció a un mas cuando por un momento gano una mirada de loco cuando puso sus ojos sobre su hermana gemela.

Y luego Harry vio a una hermosa mujer de pelo largo color rojo sangre como el de rías, hermosas y finas facciones, una elegancia incomparable hablando entre risas y susurros con una mujer vestida de enfermera.

'...mama' Harry pensó, involuntariamente tomando la mano de Hermione. Harry no sabia si su corazón se detendría en ese momento o si su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que le explotaría el pecho. Por un momento, una fracción de segundo los dos hicieron contacto con los ojos, y Harry estaba seguro que el pecho le iba a implotar allí mismo, su ser se lleno de esperanza en ese preciso momento, tal vez lo reconocería, tal vez ella correría hacia él y lo abrazaría, los dos llorarían y Harry tendría una familia a la que regresar siempre que se sintiera solo o herido o cualquier cosa, claro que sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas completamente cuando la mujer regreso a hablar con la enfermera enseguida sin prestar ninguna atención a Harry.

'...No, ella no es tu madre, las madres no abandonan a su hijos, esa mujer solo tiene la vagina por donde te engendro' pensó amargamente Harry, sin darse cuanta que la misma mujer inmediatamente lo volvió a mirar intensamente y al mismo tiempo su frágil mano comenzaba a temblar cuando se llevo su mano a su boca.

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos aunque yo no las tenga.

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Termino de cantar el sombrero que estaba puesto sobre una silla.

Todos aplaudieron y reían excepto por Harry, aunque inmediatamente levanto su cabeza y comenzó a aplaudir, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, la canción del sombrero le levantó los ánimos.

"Susan Bones" grito MaCgonagall. Cuando el sombrero se puso sobre la cabeza de la niña de coletas el sombrero grito "¡Hufflepuff!"

Las personas de la tabla amarillo y negro aplaudieron.

"Theo Nott"

"¡Slytherin!"

Fue recibido con un aplauso cordial a los colores verde y plata.

"Ronald Weasley"

"¡Gryffindor!"

Un aplauso y gritos salvajes.

"Pandma Patil"

"¡Ravenclaw!"

Un aplauso y ya.

Así continuo la selección de los alumnos a las diferentes casas, algunos iban a Ravenclaw otros a Slytherin, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger"

Harry apretó por ultima vez la mano de Hermione. "Suerte" le susurro a su oído. Visiblemente mas relajada Hermione avanzó hacia el sombrero. El sombrero se quedo en su cabeza por unos minutos y finalmente grito "¡Gryffindor!"

"Neville Lomgbottom"

"Suerte Neville" susurro Harry.

"¡Gryffindor!"

"Rías potter"

La sala se lleno de susurros, aplausos, gritos, locura total.

Harry por fin vio a su hermana gemela, tenía un largo cabello rojo color sangre, ojos verde esmeralda, una porte con la que se sostenían las princesas y reinas de antaño, ella se convertiría en una belleza cuando la pubertad la alcanzará, su cuerpo incluso a sus once años se estaba desarrollando mas que cualquier niña de once años, parecía una joven mujer ya.

Harry simplemente la vio caminar hasta que llego y se sentó en la silla, MaCgonagall puso el sombrero en su cabeza, pasaron algunos minutos y luego el sombrero grito. "¡Gryffindor!"

Inmediatamente la casa de rojo y dorado entro en un frenesí, con un par de gemelos gritando. "¡Tenemos a potter!"

"Harry potter"

El efecto fue instantáneo, un silencio absoluto abismal y sepulcral inundo la sala principal, ni siquiera los gemelos que habían sido tan ruidosos todo el tiempo decían nada.

Harry respiro, podía ver la cara de shock absoluto en Hermione, Neville, Draco, Goyle y Crabe, lentamente y con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios el se sentó en la silla, como la silla era bastante grande el comenzó a mecer los pies como un infante. De verdad era divertido para el. MaCgonagall puso el sombrero en Harry y espero y espero y espero, después de diez minutos el sombrero hablo por primera vez en toda la historia de Howarts afuera de sus líneas.

"Difícil... Muy difícil" dijo el sombrero.

Suspiros de shock llenaron la sala, junto con furiosos susurros de las cuatro salas y la mesa principal.

Harry solo podía estar agradecido de que el sombrero cubría sus ojos, ahora mismo no quería ver la cara de las personas, en especial a dos mujeres en particular.

'Tienes talento, aquí adentro ahí mucho, eres leal como la misma Helga aunque no te gusta trabajar duro, eres valiente como Gryffindor pero no eres galante como el, eres listo como Ravenclaw pero no te interesa tanto llenarte de conocimientos como a ella, eres tan astuto como el mismísimo Slytherin pero no compartes su ambición... Difícil'

'Como sea seleccioname en una de estas cosas y términos tengo hambre' pensó Harry de regreso.

Todos juraron que el sombrero sonrío en ese mismo momento. "Si... ¡Si!" El sombrero grito.

'Regrésale la gloria a esta casa, no solo a tu casa pero a toda Howarts...'

"¡Slytherin!"

XXXX

Bueno eso fue toda por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya se que esta medio anímisado o parece mas un novela ligera, ni modo he leído más novelas ligeras, manga y visto anime que otra cosa, así que nos jodemos todos XD o algo así.


	4. Chapter 4

Que lo disfruten...

"¡Basilisco en el tejado!" -Harry Potter.

"No Harry Potter~ es un Shoggoth en el tejado~" -Luna Lovegood.

El silencio no podía ser mas pesado y denso en la gran sala del castillo de Howarts, desde que el sombrero grito que el desconocido Potter estaría en La casa de Slytherin. En toda la historia de Howarts ningún Potter había sido sorteado en la casa verde y plata, al menos eso era lo que sabían los que habían nacido en el mundo de la magia, para lo que era su primera vez en este mundo no sabían por que nadie estaba aplaudiendo, incluso si los Slytherin solo ofrecían un pequeño aplauso formal a diferencia de las otras casas. Esos mismos nuevos alumnos y nuevas personas en el mundo de la magia, volteaban a ver para todos lados preguntándose qué era tan especial en Harry, si su apellido era el mismo que el de la-ñiña-que-vivió, pero nada mas, que eran tan especial o tan raro de el.

Harry por otra parte y otra vez estaba agradecido que el sombrero seleccionador cubriera sus ojos ya que no quería ver esos cientos de ojos que ahora mismo se concentraban en el. Tomando una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y como la profesora MaCgonagall no parecía que lo iba a hacer en el inmediato futuro por cualquier razón, Harry tomo el sombrero para quitárselo y ponerlo nuevamente en la silla y dirigirse a su nueva mesa.

'Espera' dijo el sombrero en su mente.

La mano de Harry se quedo quieta.

El sombrero seleccionador de Howarts había estado en esta escuela desde que los fundadores enseñaban, él había sido el sombrero de Godric Gryffindor, Gryffindor y los otros tres fundadores le dieron conciencia y cada uno una parte de ellos para que pudiera seleccionar a los estudiantes en las cuatro casas dependiendo de las características del nuevo alumno, el sombrero solo estaba consciente en esta parte del años a menos que hubiera circunstancias especiales, normalmente del sombrero regresaría a "dormir" esperando hasta que comenzará una nueva selección de alumnos, ese era su trabajo, a el sombrero no le importaba otra cosa, pero el sombrero también se preocupaba por los alumnos de Howarts... Ahora mismo había una circunstancia especial, que en toda su "vida" el sombrero seleccionador no había tenido. Había varias personas intentado usar Legilimancia en un alumno... Que cosa que si era posible ponía furioso al sombrero y al mismo tiempo preocupado, tendría que ser un profesor de Howarts, había profesores que estaban depuestos a violar lo mas sagrado de cualquier persona y esa era su mente, afortunadamente el sombrero seleccionador ahora mismo bloqueaba los intentos con un impenetrable muro de hierro. 'Están intentando leer tu mente'

Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces al escuchar al sombrero. '¿Como?' Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

'No te preocupes ahora mismo estoy bloqueando sus intentos, pero cuando me quites de tu cabeza...'

Harry estaba asustado, quien, por que y para que querían entrar en su mente, el estaba nervioso, como cualquier personas tenía cosas que nadie quisiera que supiera, cosas terribles que el había hecho en su vida para sobrevivir en el frío e imperdonable mundo y cosas que a el le habían hecho. El no quería que nadie supiera que había tenido una vida que sería corto llamarlo dura y las cosas que había hecho para sobrevivir.

Ahora Harry pensaba que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haber venido a esta escuela, si alguien intentaba violar tu mente para poder estar aquí. 'Tengo que salir de aquí' pensó un Harry a un paso de la histeria, Harry vio como la profesora estaba a punto de quitarle el sombrero y el también estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella, ahora mismo Harry no era mas que un animal acorralado, dolor físico él podía soportarlo, defenderse con puños y las cosas que encontrara a la mano también podía hacer, Harry había peleado contra varios oponentes y había salido bien parado muchas veces, Harry Potter había aprendido a hacer sanguinario, brutal, agresivo, manipulativo, astuto, leal, amable, confiado. Pero ahora mismo Harry Potter tenía miedo, miedo de que alguien irrumpiera su mente y la leyera como si fuera un libro en una biblioteca, iba a matar para defender sus odiados y al mismo tiempo preciados recuerdos, ahora mismo esta mujer frente a el lo amenazaba, esta mujer no era mejor que una vulgar ladrona que tenía una navaja en su garganta, Harry le cortaría primero su garganta.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron, sus manos se tensaron, sus codos se doblaron como serpientes listas para lanzar sus brazos, sus ojos estaban expuestos, Harry enterraría sus pulgares en sus ojos expuestos, ya lo había hecho antes ya, era ahora o nunca.

"Profesora MaCgonagall" la profesora se detuvo cuando escucho la profunda y extraña voz del sombrero. "Me gusta esta cabeza, así que no se moleste profesora me voy a quedar aquí" después de decir eso el sombrero cayo de nuevo en un estado de inconveniencia.

El sombrero rompió el silencio de la gran sala de Howarts, los alumnos de todas las cosas empezaron a susurrar furiosamente entre ellos.

"¿El es un Potter?"

"¿Ya viste? Tiene los mismo ojos que Rias y la profesora Potter"

"Suspiro* ¡es cierto!"

En ese momento todos parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión.

"Es cierto los dos tienen cierto parecido..."

"Oye, oye, el sombrero dijo que le gusta su cabeza y que se va a quedar allí"

"Rias es una bruja buena, derrotó a ya-sabes-quien, entonces su hermano debe ser el nuevo señor oscuro quedo en Slytherin"

"Cierto la gran Rias debe de estar destinada a derrotar a su hermano el nuevo señor oscuro"

Ahora varios de los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar cosas como que Harry era el nuevo señor oscuro y como Rias debería enfrentar a su hermano en una épica batalla final llena de drama, otros comentaron como los dos se enamorarían pero como Harry traicionaría a Rias resultando en un épico enfrentamiento final.

Harry que se había levantado de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, recibiendo ahora si un aplauso formal de sus compañeros de casa, Harry vio a Draco, Goyle y Crabe, se sentó entre Goyle y Crabe.

Draco tenía una sonrisa come mierda en su cara, se levanto y grito. "¡Tenemos al primer Potter de Slytherin!" Algunos se rieron, pero el comentario de Draco solo hizo que los susurros del nuevo señor oscuro y el inevitable romántico enfrentamiento entre los Potter oscuro y de la luz llegara.

Harry no podía estar más agradecido con el sombrero seleccionador, lo había salvado y lo estaba salvando de que alguien violara su mente, además había adquirido un sombrero viejo y muy cool. 'Además me ayuda a esconder mis ojos de-las-que-deben-ser-nombradas' Harry suspiro aliviado también. 'Que suerte estaba a punto de licuarle los ojos a la profesora... Eso fue peligroso'

Su cabeza se disparó en dirección hacia la mesa central donde el director de la escuela había lanzado con su varita fuegos artificiales para llamar la atención de todos.

"Bueno, ¡vamos a comer!"

Ni un segundo después las mesas estaban llenas de comida, papas asadas, tocino, carnes, puercos, tartas, pasteles de carne, pastas de todo tipo había un montón de comida puesta en la mesa verde y plata.

Harry tenía una sonrisa en su cara lo único que se podía ver gracias a el sombrero. "Oigan" Harry llamo a Crabe y Goyle que se pausaron en medio de agarrar un plato lleno de pedazos de pollo frito. "Cuanto apuestan a que puedo comer mas que cualquiera de los dos"

Crabe alzo ambas cejas. "Potter crees poder mas que nosotros, hmmp, no tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando"

"¡Ha!" Harry exclamó, los tres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia la comida, devorando platos y bebidas.

"Ya no puedo mas" dijeron Crabe y Goyle al mismo tiempo, Harry por su parte seguía comiendo mas tranquilo, mucho para el relieve de sus compañeros que habían estado mirando como los tres se engullían comida sin señal de detenerse.

"¿Hey Potter por que no nos contaste que eras el hermano de Rias Potter en el ferrocarril?" Preguntó Malfoy.

Todos se acercaron o trataron de acercarse más tratando de escuchar la conversación.

Harry levanto los hombros como si no importara. "No estoy en buenos términos con esa familia" el bostezo, después de tanta comida comenzaba a tener sueño. "Me abandonaron por que pensaron que era un Squib"

"Ya veo" comentó Draco pensativo.

"Hmmp, parece que los Potter no son tan buenos como todos creen" una mujer mujer alta de la edad de Harry, de pelo corto una nariz pequeña pero ancha al final que le daba cierta la apariencia de un cerdo comento.

Se escucharon algunas risas de los Slytherin, los Potter eran conocidos por ser una familia de la "luz" además de tener una reputación de ser la familia perfecta, unida, llena de amigos, alegría y risas. Pero aquí estaba la prueba viviente que la familia Potter no eran mas que hipócritas, cuando la prensa se entere tendrían todo un día de trabajo, claro quien sabe cuando pase eso, Howarts es un lugar bastante secretivo.

"Ahora que tenemos nuestros estómagos llenos permítame recordarles que el bosque prohibido sigue prohibido, sobre toda a nuestros nuevos estudiantes y algunos viejos" Dumbledore estaba parado con su varita en su cuello, miraba sarcásticamente y severamente a un par de gemelos pelirrojos.

Los gemelos solo se miraron con una sonrisa.

"El señor Filch me pidió amablemente que les recordara que esta prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y como todos deben estar es sus dormitorios después del toque de queda. Además..." A Dumbledore le brillaron sus ojos azules y comenzó a mirar alrededor de la sala, se quedo algunos segundos mirando en la dirección de Rias y luego también miro por unos segundos a Harry. "El tercer piso esta prohibido este año, cualquiera que se adentre a el, les advierto que sufrirá una terrible muerte"

Harry frunció el ceño, por que el director había hecho un comentario así, era obvio que intentaba hacer que la curiosidad matara al gato, o lo dijo pensando que una advertencia así mantendría alejado a cualquier curioso. 'O tal vez lo dijo no para atraer o disuadir alumnos, tal vez quiere atraer a algún enemigo suyo a ese cuarto' sea como sea Harry decidió no involucrarse, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que de verdad hubiera una confrontación entre el director y un sujeto peligroso.

"¡Ahora cantemos la canción de Howarts!" Grito el Dumbledore.

Todos los alumnos de segundo grado en adelante gimieron en desesperación, temor y enojos falsos.

"¡Y nos vamos!" De la varita de Dumbledore un rollo comenzó a salir con las letras de la canción.

hogwarts, hogwarts, hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

aunke seamos viejos y calvos

o jovenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

porque ahora estan vacias y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

asi que enseñanoscosas q valgan la penasaber,

haz q recordemos lo q olvidamos,

hazlo mejor q puedas,

nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta q nuestros cerebros se conconsuman.

"A la música la magia una magia como ninguna otra" dijo alegre el anciano. "Ahora perfectos guíen a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones. Solo unas palabras finales" Dumbledore se puso todo serio un aura bastante extraña comenzó a emanar de el, haciendo que todos los estudiantes presentes y profesores se sintieran incómodos y tragaran saliva pesadamente.

Harry comenzó a sudar, parecía que la extraña aura de Dumbledore le acaba mas a el y exactamente por un momento Los ojos de Dumbledore se posaron solamente en el y Harry se preguntó si iba a morir. 'Sip definitivamente me queda claro el mensaje, no molestar a súper Gandalf'

"¡Twabeck! ¡Sipper! ¡Kuack!" Y así como hace todo volvió a la normalidad, el aura desapareció y solo quedo un viejo raro, aún así todos aplaudieron incluso Harry y sus glándulas sudoríparas.

"¡A dormir!" Grito Dumbledore.

"Gryffindor por favor síganme" dijo el pelo rojo novio de la mujer que había ayudado a Harry a encontrar a trevor.

Los demás perfectos de las otras casas hicieron lo mismo, todos los alumnos siguieron a los perfectos en fila y orden.

Harry se dio cuenta que a diferencia de las otras tres casas, los Slytherin no subían las escaleras que constantemente cambiaban de lugar a lugar, si no que ellos bajaban.

"La sala común de nuestra casa y dormitorios se encuentra en las mazmorras, gracias a eso cada uno o dos de nosotros ocupa un cuarto" hablo una bonita perfecta de largo cabello negro y ojos afilados. Gracias a que los Slytherin habitaban las mazmorras cada uno o dos de ellos podía estar en un solo cuarto.

Descendiendo mas y mas dentro del castillo, se hacía más oscuro y frío, hasta que llegaron una puerta que tenía una serpiente mostrando sus colmillos peligrosamente.

"Para entrar necesitarán decir la contraseña" la perfecta miro fijamente a los ojos de la serpiente. "Hechos de sangre" al momento de decir la contraseña, la serpiente hisso, se comenzó a partir en dos dejando ver la sala común de Slytherin.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba cubierta de banderas de color verde con una serpiente color plata, el suelo era de color negro así como casi todo que no estuviera cubierto de verde o plata. Varios sillones alrededor de la chimenea de color negro con cojines plateados, mesas de madera que posiblemente se utilizaban para estudiar o escribir alguna carta. El lugar era frío y no tenía exactamente una atmósfera que te hacia sentir bienvenida, mas bien lo contrario, te hacia sentir que deberías estar en guardia todo el tiempo o una serpiente de atacaría por detrás en el momento que menos lo esperes o si te relajas demasiado.

Cada alumnos desde los nuevos hasta los viejos comenzaron a ponerse cómodos en los sillones, había suficientes como para que todos se sentaran, pequeñas conversaciones empezaron a surgir aquí y allí, los viejos alumnos hablaban con sus compañeros sobre sus vacaciones, sobre los nuevos, Harry Potter estaba en boca de casi todos.

Harry, Draco, Goyle y Crabe estaban sentados en uno de las tantos sillones. "Entonces Potter, ¿cómo es que estas relacionado exactamente con los Potter" preguntó Draco, recargando su espalda contra el fino sillón.

"No me llames por mi apellido, dime Harry, aveces no respondo a el, ahora como es que estoy relacionando con los Potter, bueno es que soy el hermano gemelo de Rias Potter"

Suspiros de shock, algunas personas empezaron a toser por que se tragaron mal agua o alguno dulce al escuchar a Harry.

Harry sabia que casi todo el mundo en la sala o al menos buena parte de ella lo estaba escuchado. "Sientanse libres de llamarme Harry por favor se los agradecería" dijo el.

"¿P-pero como es que nunca habíamos oído hablar de ti? Tu hermana es prácticamente una celebridad en el mundo de la magia, incluso se habla de ella internacionalmente" dijo una linda niña de ojos café y pelo café claro, así lado había otra niña con una mirada fija e imperturbable como el mismo hielo de pelo color rubio y ojos azules como su actitud, la rubia estaba hojeando el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza de Harry así como muchos otros Slytherin.

Harry suspiro un poco cansado, el sabia que la gente querría saber de el. "Ni siquiera yo se muy bien lo que pasó exactamente" Harry solo deducido cuando la anciana gitana le dijo que todos pensaban que era un Squib. "Pensaban que era un Squib, por eso mismo me abandonaron"

Muchos en Slytherin entendieron, los Squib eran muchas veces la vergüenza de muchas familias mágicas, algunos justificaban a los Potter por su abandono, otros lo encontraban divertido por que los Potter eran de la luz y otros simplemente no podían entender como es que la amable profesora de runas podría abandonar a su hijo tan despiadadamente, muchos de ellos empezaban a ver a los Potter en una luz diferente.

"¿Te dejaron en algún orfanato o con tus parientes Muggle? Tu hmm, madre es una sangre sucia después de todo" la bonita perfecto de pelo negro que habrío la puerta hablo, no tenía ningún veneno en su voz era simple pura indiferencia como una palabra mas cuando dijo sangre sucia.

"¿Orfanato? ¿Parientes? ¡Jajajaja!" Muchos miraron a Harry con ceños fruncidos cuando río. "Dejémoslo en que no les importo" dijo Harry, los ceños se fruncieron mas cuando Harry dijo eso es forma críptica.

"¿cómo fue que atendiste a Howarts?" Dijo Crabe.

"Hmmp, típico de un Vincent, tan tontos como siempre" dijo Blaise Zabini, un niño de la edad de Harry de piel oscura y brillantes ojos color azul, el estaba parado con sus mangas arremangadas dejando lucir brazos cruzados en su pecho, flacuchos pero bien marcados para su edad.

Instantáneamente Crabe estaba sobre el nariz con nariz. "¿Que dijiste Zabini?" Crabe tenía su varita en su mano ya, mientras que Zabini solo había bajado sus brazos.

"Lo que escuchaste idiota, dije típico de un Vincent tan tontos como siempre" Zabini tenía una liguera sonrisa en su cara. "Si tal vez leyeras, sabrías que Howarts misma envía una invitación a todos los niños mágicos, no importa su sangre, pero claro tu no sabes eso eres un idiota como tu ido ta padre"

Crabe estaba todo rojo tenía su varita justo en la cara de Zabini preparado para maldecirlo, pero una mano se puso sobre su hombro.

"Tienes que tener mas cuidado Crabe, a la hora de elegir oponentes" Harry era quien hablaba de tras de Crabe alejándolo poco a poco de Zabini. "Sobre todo si tu ponente es un asesino entrando"

"Qu-" Crabe trago saliva cuando vio que Zabini tenía su varita en su mano y una muy pequeña navaja apuntando a las partes de Crabe.

"Jajaja, ¿asesino entrenado?" Preguntó Zabini.

Harry lo miro. "Si bueno e lidiado con los de tu tipo, algunos corta cuellos naturales otros entrenados, yo diría que eres de los segundos, tienes la complexión de uno, además desde que te vi me di cuenta que te mueves como gato y eres silencioso... Hmm, si me preguntas tal vez deberías tratar de corregir eso, mucha gente que sabe lo que eres se dará cuanta enseguida, ya sabes actúa mas natural y relajado" Harry guió de regreso a Crabe que aun estaba pálido.

La sonrisa de Zabini se hizo mas larga. "Gracias por el consejo. Blaise Zabini"

"Harry Potter" dijo Harry tomando su mano.

"Tal vez quisieras venir a pasar la Navidad a mi casa Harry, estoy seguro de que mi madre amaría conocerte y saber más sobre ti"

Harry tenía una sonrisa en su cara, al menos A Zabini no le tendría que pedir que le llamara por su nombre. "Estoy seguro de que es una muy hermosa mujer, me lo pensare"

Muchos de los primeros años tragaron saliva al ver a Harry y Zabini, quien sabe por que pero ese apretón de manos parecía más como si un oso y una araña estuvieran midiendo fuerzas.

Por su parte Zabini se puso nervioso, lo ocultaba bien bajo una mascara de tranquilidad, su madre le había enseñado bien después de todo pero desde que Harry descubrió que el era un asesino en entrenamiento, solo eso le bastó a Zabini para enviar muchas alarmas a su cabeza, ahora cerca de el, Zabini sabia que el sujeto frente a él podía ser peligroso si se lo proponía además esa sonrisa simpletona solo hacia que Zabini se sintiera mas intimidado, era mejor tener a este Potter como aliado a enemigo, Zabini de verdad fue sincero en su invitación a pasar la Navidad a su casa, su madre estaría muy interesada en el.

La puerta de la sala común se habrío de repente haciendo que mas de un estudiante saltara de miedo, todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente quien era.

Harry vio pasar rápidamente y con elegancia a el profesor de ojos afilados, pálida piel y cabello grasiento, la caba de su túnica color negro se movía como si el aire se concentrará solo en ella. El profesor paso ignorando a todos y todas hasta que estaba frente a todos, fulminándolos con la mirada, sus ojos se concertaron en Harry, Harry alzo una ceja cuando vio al profesor entrecerrar sus ojos peligrosamente hacia sus ojos, parece que como Harry no se acobardo ante su mirada solo lo hizo enojar mas.

"¿Quien es ese?" Harry le susurro a Zabini.

Zabini tenía una pequeña sonrisa. "Un hombre al que debes conocer y estar alerta ante el. Severus Snape un maestro de las pociones, mama me dijo que no tomara nada que el me ofreciera, firme creyente de la superioridad de sangre y de de las viejas costumbres de los magos, un hombre al que no te gustaría tener como enemigo, sobre todo si estudias aquí, oh además es el líder profesor de nuestra casa"

Harry sonrió. "Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso..." Zabini había dicho toda eso y no había movido los labios en ningún momento.

La sonrisa de Zabini se hizo mas grande.

"Bienvenidos a la casa más noble y antigua de toda Howarts" la voz del profesor sonaba baja, lenta y parecía arrastrar su lengua, aún así era firma, poderosa y te hacia querer prestar atención por cualquier razón. "Nosotros somos lo mejor que Howarts puede ofrecer, los futuros líderes del mañana y espero que se comporten como tal" Snape miro directamente a los ojos a Harry, como si le quisiera taladrar lo que acaba de decir a el. "No toleraré estupideces o payasadas." Otra vez los ojos de Snape se enterraron en Harry, al mismo tiempo su mirada se puso sobre el viejo sombrero por unos segundos, solo para después gruñir. "Cualquier problema que aya entre ustedes será resuelto aquí y solo aquí, si alguno de ustedes se atreve a pelear fuera de este salón le advierto que lo tendré en detenciones todo el año, presentamos un frente unido a otras casas. Eso es todo. Vallan a dormir todos, mañana esperan sus clases, todos ustedes tienes que ser los mejores" Dicho esto Snape, no tardo tiempo para regresar a su oficina sin lugar a dudas a preparar mas pociones, dejando a un grupo de primero boquiabierto y aun ansioso grupo de alumnos que ya conocían a su líder.

'Muy informativo...' Pensó Harry.

"Será mejor que vallamos a dormir, profesor Snape tiene razón" dijo un perfecto de pelo negro, y dientes extraños, además de una mirada perturbadora, su nombre era Marcus Flint.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse del sillón e ir a encontrar una cama, por si el fuera se quedaría dormido allí mismo, pero le ofrecían una cama caliente, toda esa comida del banquete de verdad hizo que le diera sueño. Harry se dio cuenta que por cualquier razón Draco, Crabe, Goyle, y Zabini lo estaban siguiendo.

Harry buscaba una celda vacía en el lado de los hombres. Por fin encontró una que se le hizo cómoda, aunque no importaba mucho era todas iguales, una litera simple con un escritorio a un lado, en vez de tener barras, la celda tenía un cortina oscura para darle algo de privacidad a el alumno.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, así que diciendo buenas noches se dirigió a una de las celdas y se metió, Crabe y Goyle decidieron dormir juntos. Zabini decidió quedarse junto a Harry.

Harry tomo la cama de abajo poniendo su maleta debajo de la cama, Zabini subió a la cama de arriba con su maleta en la mano, había suficiente espacio para el y una maleta que lo mas seguro iba a poner a sus pies.

"Entonces tu familia se dedica a asesinar ¿supongo?" Harry se había quitado ya el uniforme de la escuela, el se rehusó a quitarse el sombrero. Se cubrió con la cobija tenía su cabeza recargada en sus manos.

"Si, es un negocio familiar, pero no asesinamos a cualquiera, madre solo va por la verdadera escoria, se ha casado cinco veces, en uno de esos matrimonios conoció a mi padre y... Luego lo mato"

"Jajaja, estoy seguro que debe haber toda una historia de amor. Yo tuve una infancia que ya la gente llamaría de mierda supongo, lo único bueno fue que conoce mucha gente que fue amable conmigo y en especial alguien que me enseño a leer libros de fantasía. Ni siquiera eh asistido a un kínder o primaria, se leer, escribir, multiplicar, dividir y restar, pero no se leer cantidades grandes"

"Valla, supongo que has hecho "cosas" para sobrevivir"

"Si, para serte sincero era antes un animal, no mejor que una bestia, fue esa persona especial que me humanizo, la extraño mucho, era muy divertida"

"Creo que te entiendo, solía tener un hermano mayor, solíamos a hacer todo juntos, pero lamentablemente fue asesinado, también lo extraño, mama estaba muy enojada y triste"

"Sip la vida es dulce y amarga, muchas veces las dos juntas. No fue hasta que la profesora MaCgonagall me visito que yo supe mi edad... Aveces no creo que tenga solo once años, no me siento de esa edad"

...amigo estas muy jodido" dijo Zabini asomándose con su cabeza para ver a Harry.

"Hmm" Harry vio a Zabini directamente a los ojos. "Solía ser todo un monstruo..."

Zabini sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso.

XXXX

La mañana llego y Harry no quería despertar de la cómoda cama, Zabini le comento que las camas de Slytherin estaban encantadas para aya mayor confort a la hora de dormir. Luego de levantarse, saludar a Crabe, Goyle y Draco, el grupo de amigo o conocidos se fue directo a las duchas, allí se dieron cuenta que muchos de los años superiores no se bañaban, usaban un encantamiento para limpiarse totalmente y sentirse frescos.

"Me gusta demasiado bañarme como para dejarlo por un encantamiento, digo si ahorra tiempo pero la sensación de el agua es demasiado buena como para dejarlo completamente" comentó Harry, bañarse con agua caliente era una de las cosas que el más disfrutaba aparte de comer.

"Concuerdo" dijo Zabini simplemente.

"Hmm mi padre y madre usan el mismo encantamiento, creo que no los eh visto bañarse desde siempre" dijo Goyle.

Draco no dijo nada, pero el sabia que su padre no se bañaba y su madre no lo soportaba por eso, los dos dormían separadas por esa razón y otras.

Después de salirse de bañar el grupo se cambio en sus ropas de la escuela, y procedieron a ir a su primera clase que era transfiguraciones por la profesora MaCgonagall con los de Gryffindor.

Draco, Zabini, Crabe y Goyle, veían curiosos el bastón gris que Harry llevaba en la mano.

"Por que tenemos que tomar clase con los tontos y sangre sucia" comento Draco claramente molesto. "Además ella es la líder de todos ellos"

"Malfoy, la profesora Minerva MaCgonagall es una de las mejores brujas en el campo de la transmutación, deberías estar agradecido de que tan re nombrada bruja este dispuesta a enseñarnos algo" Zabini dijo.

El grupo se dirigía a el salón de transfiguraciones.

"Además profesora MaCgonagall, no ha sido nada mas que amable conmigo, incluso me llevo a comprar mi cosas a el callejón" Harry dijo, sabia que Malfoy era un extremista pero incluso ir tan lejos como para disgustar de la segunda al mando de Howarts ya era ir demasiado lejos.

Cuando el grupo entro en el salón, ya la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban dentro, los ojos de Harry se encontraron momentáneamente con los de Rias, aunque Harry aun sentía punzadas en el corazón ya no era la indescriptible sensación de antes. 'Hmm, la indiferencia siempre se impone con el tiempo' incluso le sonrió un poco cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Harry no sabia si Rias o no sabía que tenía un gemelo y Harry no era idiota como para juzgarla por ello, hasta que Harry hablara con ella y se diera cuenta que clase de persona era ella, el no seria otra cosa pero amable con ella, como lo haría cualquier persona. Rias no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus orejas se pusieron un poco rosas y rápidamente volteo hacia otro lado, haciendo que su pelo diera la ilusión de flotar por unos segundos

En el escritorio que claramente le pertenecía a la profesora, había un gato.

Harry amaba a los animales así que se acercó inmediatamente para acariciar a el gato en el escritorio, sin embargo el gato inmediatamente salto del escritorio y se trasformo en un segundo en la profesora MaCgonagall.

"Tomen asiento" dijo con una voz severa.

Inmediatamente el grupo tomo los asientos disponibles a su alrededor. Draco, Goyle y Crabe fueron a los asientos al fondo del salón, Zabini tomo un asiento justo frente a la profesora a lado un Gryffindor. Harry encontró a quien estaba buscando, Hermione estaba sentada en medio a la derecha sola, así que Harry fue directamente con ella.

"Mione, ¿dormiste bien?" Le dijo mientras le sonreía y tomaba asiento.

Hermione se puso rosa aun no se acostumbraba a el cariñoso apodo que Harry le había dado. "S-si, las camas eran bastante acolchonadas"

"Las camas en Slytherin están encantadas para que duermas mejor, aunque dormimos en celdas como pricioneros, aunque no me sorprender ya que nuestra sala común esta en las mazmorras"

"¡D-de verdad!" Hermione se emociono al saber que las camas estaban encantadas.

Aunque se exclamo pareció llamar la atención de la profesora. "Por favor guarden silencio. La transmutación es una de las artes más peligrosas, cualquiera que pierda tiempo en mi clase se ira y no volverá, se los advierto"

Harry noto como Draco se puso mas pálido de lo que ya era, mientras que Hermione parecía que quería probarse a la profesora, además de querer gritar que ella no perdería el tiempo.

Harry soltó una risa baja. "Mione, tienes que calmarte un poco, no quedaras ponerte nerviosa cuando empezamos a hacer magia ¿verdad? Qué tal si me conviertes en una rata o algo así"

Hermione tomo varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse mientras se ponía mas roja.

Harry no podía culparla de estar emocionada, el también estaba emocionado de hacer magia.

Repentinamente unos pajares de paja aparecieron en su escritorio, cada alumno tenía uno. La profesora también tenía uno en su mano. "Pocos son los hechizos que requieren voz en la transmutación, aquí solo se necesita su varita, su imaginación y el poder de su voluntad para trasformar el objeto que gusten" la profesora tomo su varita la apunto a su escritorio y instantáneamente este se convirtió en un cerdo que estaba oliendo todo a su alrededor. "Ahora quiero que intenten convertir las pajitas en agujas, recuerden imaginen el objeto que desean trasformar y luego pongan toda su voluntad en hacerlo"

La clase inmediatamente comenzó a hacer lo que la profesora pidió sin ningún éxito.

Harry se levanto de su silla, debido a su báculo seria incomodo hacerlo sentado, miro fijamente la paja, cerro momentáneamente sus ojos y comenzó a imaginarse un perfecto y delgado alfiler, puso toda su voluntad en convertir esa paja en un alfiler. Cuando creyó tener la forma perfecta Harry sintió que debía cooperar ligeramente el suelo con su báculo, era como si el báculo se lo estuviera diciendo con una sensación hormigueante, justo cuando golpeo el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y viendo completa oscuridad, Harry por alguna razón se imagino cierta navaja... Golpeando el suelo con su bastón Harry abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara de shock de Hermione viéndolo a su cara y luego hacia abajo, Harry siguió su ejemplo y también miro hacia abajo. Lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, era exactamente la misma navaja que él se había imaginado que tenía un personaje llamado dedo meñique en el libro que estaba escribiendo, Harry tuvo que parpadear y tañerse los ojos, el objeto era exactamente como se imagino que seria, una hermosa Navaja de metal de Valyria que fue forjada con fuego de dragón, el metal era indestructible y podía sobrevivir incluso el tiempo, con una hermosa empuñadura color blanco y grabados de un dragón escupiendo fuego.

"¡Jajajaja!" Harry no pudo contener su risa, este era el poder de la magia un poder que ahora comandaba el. 'Ahora, me pregunto si el metal será tan duro como el metal que yo imagine en mis libro...' Habría que probarlo.

"Señor Potter espero que haya trasformado su paja y que además el chiste sea lo suficientemente gracioso para que haga reír a toda la clase, o serán veinte puntos menos para Slytherin" MaCgonagall estaba enojada, acaba de decir que a su clase no venían a jugar, ella tenía ciertas esperanzas en el gemelo de Rias, ahora parecía que se venían a bajo poco a poco.

Controlándose para no reír más Harry contesto. "Lo siento profesora, pero no conseguí trasformarla en una aguja"

Si MaCgonagall estaba decepcionada de el ahora. 'Parece que no todos los Potter son buenos en algo' aunque ella ya no hablaba con el papa de Harry, ella aún ponía a James como ejemplo para su clase, el era un genio cuando se trataba de transmutaciones, aun recuerda como en su primera clase trasformo una paja en una aguja y solo le tomo tres intentos. Solo el amado hermano de MaCgonagall tuvo un talento aún mayor, cuando estaba vivo ni siquiera Albus Dumblerode podía siquiera esperar llegarle a los talones cuando se trataba de transmutaciones, su hermano trasformo una paja no en una aguja, si no en un mini automóvil Muggle como con el que juegan los niños, como su amado hermano estaba obsesionado con esas cosas.

Entonces Harry tomo la navaja del escritorio y se la enseño a la profesora, como desearía el tener una cámara para poder atesorar para siempre la cara de shock que tenía la profesora.

Rápidamente la profesora camino hasta el pupitre de Harry y Hermione, tomo la navaja con una reverencia total, una parte de su mente quería negarlo, no había manera de que un niño además recién introducido a el mundo de la magia pudiera hacer esto, pero los ojos de MaCgonagall tenían años de experiencia, estaba allí, la navaja tenía residuos de magia.

"Es verdad profesora, Harry lo hizo, yo misma lo vi" Hermione rápidamente hablo en favor de lo que ella llamaría su único y mejor amigo. "Ah y mire" Hermione señaló la paja que ya no era una paja si no una aguja un poco oxidada y había imperfecciones aquí y allí, pero era una aguja.

Al escuchar a Hermione cualquier duda se desvaneció de Minerva, el poco tiempo que ella convivió con la peli café supo que jamás le mentiría a una figura de autoridad. La mente de Minerva estaba a punto de convertirse en un caos y apenas contenía la ganas de llorar pensando en su hermano. "M-muy bien señor Potter, excelente señorita Granger, v-veinte puntos para Slytherin y cinco para Gryffindor" MaCgonagall se dirigió a ahora a la clase que la veían a ella o a Harry y Hermione. "Traten de finalizar el ejercicio, volveré en unos momentos" MaCgonagall salió rápidamente del salón. 'Oh William tu voluntad y sueños aun siguen vivas en Harry' por segunda vez nadie se dio cuenta de la profesora caminando y susurrando "no debí haberlo dejado"

XXXX

"Te veo en el desayuno Míone" Harry le dijo a Hermione. "Ahora me toca historia con los alumnos de Hufflepuff"

"A-si tenemos astronomía con Ravenclaw" comento Hermione.

"Bien te veo en el desayuno" dijo Harry sin mirar atrás. Siguió caminando Zabini le estaba esperando al igual que Draco, Goyle y Crabe.

"¿Sigues hablando con esa sangre sucia?" Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, Crabe y Goyle también tenían uno pequeño en sus caras,

Harry miro a Zabini con una mirada que decía. "Tu también"

Zabini supo la pregunta silenciosa. "Yo no tengo nada contra nadie, simplemente mantenla alejada de mi, no quiero que mi madre me envíe un vociferador" aunque Zabini realmente no le importaba, su madre seguramente le enviaría un vociferador gritándole que escogería mejor a sus amistades y otras cosas así.

"Vamos Draco, Hermione es una buena chica no importa su "sangre"" el sarcasmo se escucho alto y claro en su última palabra. "Además que no se supone que como Slytherins tenemos que conseguir amistades que nos llevaran a la sima o ¿algo así?"

El ceño de Draco se hizo mas grande pero realmente no podía decir nada contra ese argumento. Todos sabían que Slytherin escogía a sus amigos bien y quienes pudieran ponerlo en la cima.

Llegaron al salón de clases de historia. Harry tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras que muchos de Slytherin una cara seria y calculadora. Harry incluso le sonreía a muchos de los Hufflepuff que lo veían curiosos, sin duda por su status del hermano de la niña-que-vivió, los Hufflepuff que veían fruncían sus ceños pero le regresaban la sonrisa, como una chica de peinado de doble coleta y mejillas de manzana con su pelo coló casi rojo/naranja.

Esta vez Harry se sentó alado de Zabini, la calas de historia comenzó, al principio Harry escuchaba atentamente lo que el profesor de historia que al parecer era un fantasma, bueno al menos Harry de verdad lo intento pero el fantasma parecía arrullarte como a un bebe con su aburrida voz, Muy pronto como todos los demás Harry se quedo dormido.

Por fin la clase había terminado y Harry se sentía revitalizado por su pequeña siesta matutina, el grupo y Harry caminaron hacia la gran sala de Howarts, Harry estaba bastante feliz, si el desayuno seria un banquete como el que comieron al inicio del curso entonces el y su estómago y también su paladar serian muy felices. La puertas del gran salón estaban abiertas y ya muchos al unos estaban comiendo.

Harry noto que en la mesa de los profesores, MaCgonagall tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, la sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando vio a Harry entrar en el salón.

Los ojos de Harry se pusieron sobre la mesa rojo y dorado buscando por la chica de pelo café esponjado y dientes de castor, no fue muy difícil encontrarla, Hermione estaba hasta al fondo de la mesa con un libro en su mano, Neville estaba a su lado, cuando ambos vieron a Harry, Hermione sonrío y levantó su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro con ojos claros de felicidad.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y también río alegremente al ver a Hermione, asiendo lo mismo con Neville. "Bueno allí esta mi chica" Harry obviamente lo había dicho en un tono divertido/sarcástico. "Y también está Neville, ¿quieren venir conmigo?"

Draco lo miro con asco. "Ir con los Gryffindor, bhuahg. Estas tan loco como un Lestrangre, Potter" Draco se dirigió a la mesa verde y plata, junto con Crabe y Goyle.

Harry miro a Zabini.

"Lo siento Harry, pero madre y sus vociferadores son peligrosos" Zabini se dirigió a la mesa Slytherin, y se sentó a lado de Daphne Greengrass y Trace Davis.

Los dos Slytherin se dirigieron directo a la mesa rojo y dorado, sentándose frente. "Hey, Neville" Harry ya había saludado a Hermione.

"Hola Harry" Neville saludo a Harry animadamente.

"¿Como les fue en su clase de astrología?" Preguntó Harry.

La cara de Hermione brillo. "¡Fue increíble! Profesora siniestra nos contó como los astros influyen en la magia del mago, por ejemplo Saturno hace que la magia-" Hermione siguió y siguió, Harry la escuchaba atentamente haciendo un comentario, una pregunta o un chiste, Neville interrumpía de vez en cuando también riendo y haciendo un comentario.

Harry tenía una sonrisa y se reía como un payaso, además de hacer bromas tontas, mucho para la sorpresa de algunos alumnos y profesores que normalmente los Slytherin hablaban entre susurros y tenían una expresión de constipación constante.

Las demás mesas y en la que estaban los veían extraños, muchos como los nacidos Muggles no le daban mucha importancia era normal ver en las escuelas normales alumnos de diferentes salones conviviendo, claro esos eran los de primer año. La mayoría los veían como si les estuviera saliendo una cabeza nueva, incluso los maestros los veían extraño, sobre todo cierto profesor de pociones que tenía la cara roja, muchos de los más extremos relinchaban sus dientes y casi gruñían al ver a una serpiente y dos leones convivir como amigos, eso no era normal.

Uno de ellos tuvo suficiente.

"¡Que estas haciendo aquí mago oscuro! ¡Tu eres un Slytherin que no pertenece en el lado de luz!" Grito un niño de cabello rojo como fresa un montón de pecas que siempre estaba un lado de Rias Potter.

Toda la sala cayó en un silencio espectral después del grito a todo del pelo rojo.

Harry volteo a verlo levantando amabas cejas viendo los ojos azules del pelo rojo.

"¡Y ustedes! ¡No sienten vergüenza al estar co-co-con este asesinó, violador, mortifago!"

La sala suspiro en shock al escuchar las acusaciones del pelo rojo, incluso Rias Potter lo hizo.

Harry parpadeo varias veces al escuchar las acusaciones hacia su persona. "¿Tu eres Ronald Weasley verdad?" Preguntó calmadamente. Harry había escuchado su nombre cuando la profesora MaCgonagall le ayudo durante la clase.

"¡Lo soy! Una orgullosa familia del lado de la luz" exclamo Ron golpeándose el pecho con su puño.

Harry noto que el peli rojo que vio en el ferrocarril junto con la peli negra que lo ayudo parecía que estaba a punto de levantarse además de que su rostro se puso rojo, un par de gemelos se pusieron amabas manos en su boca pareciendo conteniendo sus ganas de reír, Rias tenía una cara de indiferencia, algunos Gryffindor asintieron a las palabras de Ron.

Hermione se vía que estaba a punto de protestar, Neville bajo la mirada junto con su cabeza tratándose de hacer muy pequeño.

"Bueno Ronald" Harry tenía una muy vaga idea de que era un Mortifago algo así como un servidor de algo o alguien que era oscuro o maligno, pero lo que si sabia que era asesino y violador. "Me acabas de acusar de un crímenes bastante serio" la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció, una expresión sin emociones, muchos de los alumnos notaron la misma no expresión que no dejaba salir nada ni siquiera indiferencia del retrato de Salazar Slytherin que había en Howarts con la de Harry ahora mismo. "Espero que estés preparado para llevar tus acusaciones a corte, después de todo son bastante serias, me llamaste un asesino, un violador y un Mortifago, lo mejor seria que llamaras a las autoridades correspondientes para que puedan ponerme bajo custodia y llevarme a prision"

Ron tenía una sonrisa en su cara y tal vez estaba a punto de hacer justo eso, además de voltear a ver a Rias con esa sonrisa.

"Claro Ronlad, si nuestras competentes autoridades me declaran inocente de los crímenes de los que me acusan, por que obviamente va haber un juicio, obviamente otra vez me declararán inocente, después de eso entonces yo podré acusarte a ti de difamación de honor y además declararte a ti y toda tu familia un feudo de familia, básicamente haciendo a ti y a todos tu aliados enemigos de la más noble y antigua familia de los Potter y sus aliados"

La cara Ron se trasformo de roja a su pálida color natural en segundo, muchos alumnos comenzaron a comentar furiosamente entre ellos. Los gemelos peli rojos no pudieron mas y comenzaron a reír.

"Claro que si, señor oscuro Potter"

"Le enviaremos una carta a primera hora de la mañana"

"Declarándolo enemigo de la familia Weasley"

"Nuestro hermano Ronkins tendrá un duelo con usted a muerte"

Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas, los labios de Harry comenzaron a levantarse ligeramente hacia arriba los gemelos obviamente estaban jugando, pero Ron ahora estaba sudando con las palabras duelo y muerte.

Harry volvió a tomar asiento, Hermione aun quería decirle algo a Ron y era obvio que esta a enojada, además de mirar furiosamente hacia el lado de los profesores como si estuviera esperando a que le dieran a Ron detención, Snape no dio detención pero le quito diez puntos a Gryffindor, Neville estaba mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados. Harry suspiro una buena mañana llena de risas arruinada.

".Listo para viajar hipno?" Susurro Harry, el sapo se asomó dentro del sombrero, el aun estaba arriba de su cabeza. Harry empezaría a escribir la carta a Luna con todo lo que vivió hoy, se lo prometio bajo la promesa del capitán araña y esas promesas no se pueden romper...

XXXX

Que es acero de Valyria se preguntaran... Es lore de los libros llamados una canción de fuego y hielo o también conocidos en su serie de televisión juego de tronos, Harry esta escribiendo el primer libro aquí. "Según" porpsupuesto.


	5. Chapter 5

Que lo disfruten...

"¡Fue el descubrimiento del siglo te digo! Todos pensaban que las mandragoras no era otra cosa mas que plantas que daban asco, me avergüenza pensar que incluso yo lo pensaba, pero Harry lo cambio todo, ¡algo así solo es comparable cuando Albus descubrió los once usos de sangre de dragón!" -profesora Sprout.

Harry había notado algo diferente desde su debacle con Ronald Weasley y desde que se descubrió que tenía amigos en Gryffindor y que además convivía con ellos sentándose en la misma mesa que ellos. Eso extraño que había notado era que sus compañeros de Slytherin parecían evitarlo por completo, incluso Draco y sus minions lo abolían lo mas que podían como si fuera una enfermedad, los alumnos de años superiores le enviaban miradas de asco, odio y pocos amigos. Incluso sus compañeros que comparten el mismo año que el están ignorándolo, Pansy Parkinson y Theodoro Nott están abiertamente enviándole miradas como las de los años superiores, el único que seguía siendo tratándolo igual en Slytherin era Blaise Zabini.

Aunque toda esto venia como una sorpresa para Harry al final no le importaba mucho, tenía a Hermione, Neville y Zabini, era mejor tener amigos de verdad que un montón de gente dispuesta a traicionarlo mas adelante.

Desayunando ahora mismo en la gran sala de Howarts ahora en la mesa de los Hufflepuffs, Hermione, Neville y el habían decido comer allí desde ahora en adelante, en la mesa de los Hufflepuffs era donde recibían cero miradas de odio, Harry incluso les comento a sus amigos que Hufflepuff era la mejor casa de Howarts por el simple hecho de que le daban la bienvenida a todos, no importaba que casa pertenecieras, Hermione y Neville concordaban con el.

Un sapo aterrizó junto con una lechuza blanco y gris, en el plato de comida de Harry, era Hipno su familiar, la lechuza tenía los ojos perdidos además de que brillaban y se apagaban constantemente. "Oh Hipno bienvenido" Harry le rasco la cabeza a el sapo, cuando Harry hablo la lechuza pareció despertar de su trance, miro con enojo a el sapo, tomo un pedazo de tocino del plato de Harry y luego voló hacia la ventana más cercana no sin antes darle dos dolorosos picotazos en la mano a Harry.

"Harry no creo que tu familiar deba controlar la mente de las lechuzas solo para que lo puedas enviar a donde quiera que valla" la voz de Hermione sonaba enojada y también miro con enojo a el sapo amarillo de Harry.

El sapo de Harry aveces controlaba las lechuzas para enviar las cartas que Harry enviaba a Luna.

Harry simplemente levanto sus se quitó el sombrero de mago lo puso justo alado del sapo amarillo, Hipno salto dentro de el y Harry se volvió a poner el sombrero de nuevo. "¿Tienes algo para mi Hipno?"

El sapo salió del sombrero momentáneamente, su boca se ensanchó enormemente y escupió dos cosas, una carta sellada con un corazón rosa y una revista que decía "el quisquilloso" rápidamente Harry guardo ambos en su bolsillos mágicos de su pantalón.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Harry siguió comiendo. "Tenemos nuestra primer clase de herbolaria... ¿O es herbologia? Como sea... Hoy ¿verdad?"

Neville gano un brillo en sus ojos al escuchar la clase que tomaría hoy, no solo el amaba la plantas, también tocaban las clases de Slytherin y Gryffindor juntas, eso significaba que tendría a sus dos amigos junto a el, eso de verdad lo hacía feliz. "S-si tenemos clase de herbolaria con profesora Sprout, e-estoy muy emocionado, me gustan mucho las plantas"

Harry sonrió. "Yo estoy también emocionado por asistir a clase, quiero saber que plantas medicinales existen en el mundo mágico, también quiero que llegue viernes, tenemos pociones el viernes por fin"

Hermione volteo su cara curiosa. ""¿Te gustaría hacer pociones Harry?"

"No exactamente pero leí en un libro que las pociones son muy usadas por magos y brujas que se dedican a la magia de sanción, digo quisiera dedicarme a sanar, voy a tomar las clases de Madam Pomfrey en tercer año, el señor Ollivander dijo que tenía afinidad hacia ella" Harry no tenía la motivación para convertirse en medico muggle demasiados años estudiando, pero esto era magia.

Los dos amigos frente a él asintieron.

El desayuno termino y los tres más se dirigieron a la casa verde de Howarts donde una señora con un aura muy amable a su alrededor ya estaba esperando por ellos. Los alumnos comenzaron a llenar la casa verde y ponerse alrededor de la mesas que tenían una maceta para cada uno.

"Bienvenidos clase, en herbolaria aprenderán como cuidar platas que son increíblemente importantes para pociones, esto incluso puede salvar sus vidas en algún momento, existen todo tipo de platas, algunas son increíblemente sabrosas incluso crudas que pueden revitalizarlos en un segundo, otras podrían devorarlos a ustedes en ese mismo segundo o incluso podrían envenenarlos. Hoy vamos a conocer una de la plantas más comunes en todo el mundo. Mandragoras, las macetas frente a ustedes tienen mandragoras bebes, quiero que las saquen de un tirón. Así" la recochonca profesora puso su mano en la planta que tenía frente a ella y la saco de un tirón. Inmediatamente una cosa que se describiría mejor como un bebe extraño salió de la tierra y emitió un chillido largo y desgarrador, más de un alumno se cubrió inmediatamente los oídos.

Neville se veía a punto de desmallarse, pero Harry lo abrazo por su hombro contra el. "Neville hombre, quédate despierto" Neville pareció que no se desmayaría al menos por el resto de la clase después de esas pocas y simples palabras. Hermione se puso del otro lado de Neville y también hizo lo mismo, ahora Neville estaba en medio de los dos siento apapachado.

La profesora metió de nuevo la extraña planta bebe. "Como notaron o mejor dicho escucharon" la profesora se rió de su propio chiste. "Las mandragoras bebes son extremadamente irritables sobretodo si las sacas de la tierra, además su chillido es la forma que usan para defenderse quiero que se pongan esto en sus oídos" con un movimiento de su varita la profesora conjuro unos audiculares para los alumnos. "Quiero que ahora, hagan lo mismo que yo hice clase"

Harry y los demás se pusieron los audiculares, aunque todos tenían miedo de sacar la planta y que los mordiera súbitamente o algo así.

"¡Que!" Draco exclamó. "¡Yo no voy a sacar un-una-una de estas cosas! Se lo diré a mi papa"

La profesora Sprout estaba lista para quitarle puntos a Slytherin y regañar a Draco pero Harry hablo primero.

"Vamos Draco es solo un bebe" Harry de verdad lo pensaba, el tuvo que cuidar varios bebes cuando solo era un mocoso, así que al final gano cierta afinidad hacia ellos él creía que se veían hasta cierto punto lindos. Sin pensarlo o esperar a que Draco le respondiera, Harry saco la mandragora de la tierra, por supuesto la mandragora comenzó a llorar enseguida.

Neville estaba listo para caer desmayado si no fuera por Hermione que lo sostenía.

Sin pensarlo Harry puso a el bebe mandragora en sus brazos como a un bebe. "Quien es el bebe mas bonito del mundo~ quien es la planta mas fea pero bonita del mundo~" Harry comenzó a arrullarlo en sus brazos como si lo tratara de dormir a un bebe.

Todos veían la escena con cara de estupefacción incluso la profesora, sus quijadas casi se caen de sus bocas cuando Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su estómago y darle besitos en su estómago y frente también.

Increíblemente pareció funcionar por que la mandragora ya no lloraba, su llanto se transformó en una rica risa que salía de su estómago que era muy parecida y linda a la de un bebe.

"¡Ma-ma!~" los extraños brazos de la mandragora se alzaron a hacia Harry, parecía que quisiera un abrazo.

"Ahhh~ ¡profesora Sprout me la puedo quedar, piensa que soy su mamá!" Dijo Harry abrazando la mandragora contra su pecho.

"¡Ma-Ma! ¡Ma-ma! ¡Ma-mi!" La mandragora gritaba.

Ahora todos parecía estar bajo un hechizo de petrificación por que nadie sabia que decir o hacer viendo la escena frente a ellos, algunas de las chicas incluso la profesora tenían un rubor en sus mejillas pensado. '¡Que lindos se ven los dos como padre e hijo!'

XXXX

"No lo entiendes Harry, eh leído libros de herbolaria desde que era un pequeño, se sobre mandragoras, se que el grito de una adulta te puede matar, pero nunca nadie sabia que se podía hacer lo que tu hiciste con esa mandragora" dijo Neville.

Harry con una maceta en su mano que contenía a la mandragora que lo llamo mama, levantó los hombros, aunque nunca había visto a Neville tan feliz desde que lo conoció.

"Neville tiene razón Harry, yo también leí el libro de herbolaria de primero, las mandragoras no pueden hacer eso" dijo Hermione.

Harry volvió a levantar los hombros sin darle importancia, la profesora Sprout, le había dicho que se acercara a ella cuando las clases terminara algo de que le iba hacer un cuestionario o algo así, la profesora Sprout también comento algo de llamar a el dueño de una importante revista de herbolaria.

Hermione se puso toda roja de la cara, pero no era un rojo normal, Harry se dio cuenta que ella estaba enojada.

"¡Como puedes actuar así! Tal vez hayas hecho el descubrimiento mas importante desde que el profesor Dumbledore descubrió los usos de sangre de dragón. ¡Tomate esto seriamente Harry!" Hermione exclamo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Harry puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione, Los ojos de ella se agrandaron como platos por la súbita acción, Harry comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno Mione, estoy muy feliz por que te preocupas por mi. Si mi chica me dice que es importante entonces es importante, me lo voy a tomar enserio cuando valla con la profesora Sprout esta noche. No te enojes conmigo por favor Mione"

Hermione comenzó a balbucear cosas que no se entendían o eran demasiado rápidas, su cara parecía lista para comenzar a echar humo.

"¡H-hm-hmmp, es bueno que lo sepas!" Hermione se tapo su rostro con los libros que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

"¡Hermione espera!" Gritaron Harry y Neville al mismo tiempo, pero ella sigue caminado casi corriendo a la clase del profesor de pociones.

Harry, Neville y Hermione llegaron a el salo, podían olerlo antes que verlo, tenía un brillo color verde y humos salían de frascos todo el tiempo, el cuarto era algo sofocante. Los tres llegaron corriendo casi se impactan contra la puerta hicieron mucho ruido, por suerte para los tres el profesor Snape aun no llegaba, gracias a el ejercicio de Hermione habían llegado temprano.

Hermione tomo el asiento mas al fondo y arriba del salón y puso su mochila a un lado de ella efectivamente ocupando el único espacio vacío que allí había, además se rehusaba a ver a Harry o a Neville y cuando veía a Harry ella hacia "hmmp" y se daba la vuelta tan rápido que parecía se rompería el cuello.

Harry volteo a ver a Neville. "Neville... "¿Que le hiciste?

"¡Y-yo!" Grito Neville.

El salón comenzó a llenarse de alumnos con rojo dorado y verde plata, Harry y Neville tomaron sus lugares rápidamente. Ni un segundo mas tarde un hombre pálido alto vestido completamente de negro entro en el salón de clases, usando su varita para cerrar las ventanas, cortinas y poniendo hechizos de silencio alrededor.

Todos los alumnos estaban callados y atentos.

Snape miraba silenciosamente recargado en su escritorio con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada severa a todos los estudiantes, su mirada particularmente se concentraba en cierto niño que era mas alto que los demás en el salón con una cicatriz en su frente y una niña peli roja que se parecía mucho a su mama.

Finalmente hablo. "Ustedes están aquí para aprender el exquisito arte de hacer pociones. No espero por supuesto que ustedes aprecien el soberbio humo de las pociones, su magnífico olor o al menos puedan apreciar sus colores. Puedo enseñarlos a embrujar lo sentidos, cultivar fama e incluso a detener la muerte... Claro si no son unos cabezas huecas como a los que usualmente tengo que enseñar" la voz de Snape no era mas que puro susurro y tranquilidad, aún así podías escuchar perfectamente lo que decía y por alguna razón te hacia sentir nervioso.

Harry sentía que si parpadeaba solo una vez se perdería la clase entera, Neville sentía que su corazón iba a irse a su garganta en cualquier momento.

Snape comenzó a pasar lista, aunque ni siquiera usaba una lista, simplemente se quedo allí en la misma posición diciendo los nombres y mirando a los ojos a los alumnos antes de decir sus nombres.

"A si, Rias Potter nuestra nueva celebridad" la voz de Snape no cambio, pero sonó un pequeño y casi inaudible gruño cuando dijo Potter. "Demuéstrenos su inteligencia señorita Potter" Snape por fin se movió de su lugar, poniéndose en medio de toda la clase.

Rias se veía visiblemente nerviosa.

"Para que sirve una poción de los muertos vivientes señorita Potter" Snape pregunto.

Después de unos segundos de completo silencio Rias respondió. "No lo se profesor"

Hermione parecía que sabia la respuesta por qué levanto la mano.

"Donde podemos conseguir un Beozar"

Hermione levanto la mano.

"No lo se profesor"

"Cual es la diferencia entre la pociones de transformación animago y matalobos"

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano, su cara estaba roja y parecía que quería gritar la respuesta.

"No lo se profesor"

"¿Es Que usted no se tomo el tiempo para siquiera darle un vistazo a su libro cuando venia aquí?" Snape gruño.

"¡Hey! Deje en paz a Ri-" Ron grito.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor" dijo Snape sencillamente.

Ron estaba rojo mas rojo que su pelo. Draco y la mayoría de los Slytherin comenzaron a reírse de Rias y Ron, además susurraban cosas no muy amables de los dos.

Snape ahora comenzó a caminar directo donde estaba Harry.

"Harry Potter" el gruñido de Snape era incluso más vicioso que cuando dijo el nombre de Rias. "Un genio justo como mi hermano" dice Minerva" Snape lo veía directamente a los ojos. "Harry es un genio" escuche de Sprout. Bueno vamos a poner tu intelecto a prueba"

Harry trago saliva.

"Para que sirve una poción de los muertes vivientes Potter"

Hermione levanto la mano enseguida además su boca se abría y se cerraba.

Harry parpadeo varias veces, el sabia eso o al menos lo escucho. "Yo se eso, escuche a Hermione que era una poción capaz de poner a una persona a dormir tanto que parece que están muertos"

Snape gruño, Hermione abría la boca y la cerraba más rápido.

"Donde podemos conseguir un Beozar"

Harry sonrió. "Oh, eso me lo dijo Hermione cuando estábamos cenando, se consigue en el estomago de una cabra. Cito: Harry si alguna vez estas envenenado un Beozar puede curar la mayoría de los venenos. eso fue lo que Hermione me dijo profesor" Harry hizo su mejor imitación de la voz de Hermione.

Hermione escondió su cabeza detrás de un libro cuando todo el salón tenía sus ojos en ella.

"Cual es la diferencia entre una poción de animago y matalobos"

"Hmmm" Harry puso su mano en su mejilla. "Hermione dijo que un animago es una persona que se puede transformar en un animal, y supongo que cuando dice mata lobos quiere decir un hombre lobo tal vez, pero no creo que usted nos enseñe como matar un hombre lobo ya que al fin y al cabo un hombre lobo es un ser humano y asesinar seres humanos es ilegal y no puede enseñarnos cosas ilegales ¿verdad? Jajaja" Harry río de su chiste propio, también Neville y escucho una risita de Hermione atrás de el. "Bueno pero ya enserio, supongo que esta poción matalobos debe tranquilizarlos ¿tal vez? ¿O puede revertir su transformación? Y supongo que la pócima de animago ¿trasforma una persona en un animal?" Termino Harry con una sonrisa hacia el profesor.

Snape vio esos ojos verdes como los de su mejor amiga Lily, asintió ligeramente. "Excelente razonamiento señor Potter, al menos sabemos quien heredo la inteligencia de Lily y quien es tonta como su padre" Snape le envió una mirada a Rias y Rias se la devolvió pero sus ojos estaban rojos. "Diez puntos para Slytherin y buen trabajo señorita Granger"

El salón miro incrédulo sobre todo Draco y la mayoría de los Slytherin que felicito a una bruja de Gryffindor.

"Saquen sus calderos de bronce vamos a trabajar en una sencilla poción que puede curar heridas superficiales"

Inmediatamente el entero salón hizo lo que el profesor les pidió.

Harry le sonrió a Hermione. "Mione~ eres la mejor" dijo Harry.

Lo que recibió a cambio de su sonrisa y su complemento fue un pesado y volador libro de historia que se estrelló contra su cabeza cortesía de Hermione.

"Quiero que formen equipos de tres"

Snape dio la orden, los alumnos no tardaron en obedecer, Draco y sus minions, Zabini, Daphne y Tracey, Rias, Ron y Lavander, y por supuesto Harry y Neville rápidamente subieron las escaleras a hacia los pupitres superiores en busca de su amiga con pelo de esponja, mucho para y por alguna razón vergüenza.

"Habrán su libro en el la página 26, las instrucciones están perfectamente escritas allí, si tienen algún problema no duden en acudir a mi" Snape dijo eso, pero su mirada decía otra cosa, además de que el comenzó a preparar sus propias pociones.

Neville comenzó a leer y entrar los ingredientes, Harry comenzó a cortarlos con el cuchillo de plata que usaban y pasándoselos a Hermione, finalmente Hermione hacia lo que Neville exactamente decía y poniendo en el caldero eso, bajando o subiendo la flama.

"S-solo falta un poco de magia, dice aquí que tenemos que poner un poco de magia con la intención de sanar otros" dijo Neville.

Hermione estaba a punto de sacar su varita pero Harry sostuvo su mano. "Déjame Mione, el tipo que me vendió el báculo me dijo que tengo afinidad para magia de sanción"

Hermione asintió calladamente, Harry tomo su báculo.

"Aquí dice que tienes que tocar el caldero tres veces con tu vari- báculo Harry" Neville estaba cubriéndose detrás de tres libros de historia y Hermione.

Harry respiro profundo, puso toda su voluntad en su báculo y luego dio tres toques con el en el caldero.

tin* tin* tin*

La poción que era agua sin color repentinamente comenzó a soltar humo color blanco y la poción tomo un color blanco. Hermione rápidamente apago la flama del caldero.

"C-creo que esta mal, aquí d-dice que la poción debió tomar un color azul fuerte no blanco" Neville asomo su cabeza de entre los libros para ver la poción.

"¿Entonces que crees que hace esto?" Hermione señaló la poción.

"Bueno" Harry comenzó a arremangarse su chaqueta de Howarts, sacando algo de entre su pantalón también. "Solo podemos averiguarlo de una manera, sin prueba no hay como saberlo, Hermione dame un vaso de esa cosa blanca"

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero aún así se la dio, ella concordaba con Harry de alguna manera.

Snape veía silenciosamente a los dos Gryffindor y una de sus serpientes hacer la poción, el también estaba curioso deber que hacia esa poción que tomo un tan raro color blanco, el estuvo viendo como trabajaban durante el proceso que los tres hicieron la poción y lo hicieron perfecto, el se preguntaba por que había tomado un color blanco y no azul, los venenos normalmente tomaban un color negro o morado profundo, Snape no conocía ningún blanco. 'Bueno si se envenena solo aquí estaré para salvarlo' pensó Snape, usaría a Potter como su conejillo de indias para probar su propia poción.

Harry comenzó a soplar el vaso un poco para no quemarse, puso cierto objeto que tenía en la mesa, ahora comenzó a arremangarse su camisa exponiendo su brazo lleno de cicatrices en el.

Snape entrecerró los ojos al ver su brazo lleno de cortaduras y quemaduras en el, el sabia que los Dursley eran malo, pero abusar de un niño era un nivel completamente diferente, era bueno que Lily ya no recordara mas a su hijo o tendría un ataque a el corazón al ver el brazo de su hijo.

Harry tomo la navaja que había creado en transmutación, esta seria una buena manera de saber si tenía un filo como el acero que el se imaginaba en su libro.

"Harry qu-" Hermione no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta, sus ojos se abrieron en shock y se llevó sus manos a la boca cuando empezó a ver fluir la sangre a borbotones.

Neville no pudo mas y se desmayo.

Snape se levanto inmediatamente de su asiento mas pálido de lo normal, comenzó a caminar hacia Harry y los demás lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio a el idiota cortarse su propio brazo.

Harry se enterró la navaja en su brazo. 'Entro bastante fácil...' Eso era una buena señal, sin perder tiempo rasgo su piel desde su brazo superior hasta el inferior haciendo una profunda cortadura en forma de media luna, sin perder mas tiempo el tomo la poción blanca. '¡Sabe horrible!' Por un momento se vio tentado a escupir la poción por su sabor, pero al final se tomo todo el vaso, casi instantáneamente el brazo dejo de doler, y comenzó a sentir cosquillas en el. Pero Harry no pudo comprobar si la poción había funcionado o no por que su brazo fue levantado con fuerza por el profesor.

Snape tomo el brazo del niño idiota, tomo su varita murmuro una palabra y la sangre que cubría el brazo de Potter desapareció inmediatamente, el profesor abrió sus ojos en shock cuando vio que no había, no había ningún corte, solo quedaba una nueva cicatriz en forma de media luna. '...imposible' la poción que crearon solo servia para reparar pequeñas heridas, como rapaduras de rodillas o codos en un niño, no el profundo corte de una navaja que seguramente cercenó piel, carne y nervios como si fueran mantequilla.

"¡Jajajaja! Funciono, Hermione funciono, Hey Neville... ¿Neville?. Uhmm profesor Neville se desmayo"

Snape no lo escuchaba miraba profundamente lo que quedaba de la entran poción blanca, su curiosidad y genio exigían que la estudiara detenidamente.

"Señorita Granger, señor Potter, y señor Longbottom tienen un diez, además diez puntos para Slytherin y lleven al señor Longbottom a la enfermería" dijo Snape mientras se llevaba el caldero.

Harry tomo sus cosas las de Neville y Hermione y se las puso bajo su hombro, Hermione tomo a Neville en su hombre y Harry uso su hombro libre para sostener a Neville, efectivamente sosteniéndolo y arrastrándolo hasta la salida, con los ojos de toda la clase detrás de ellos.

Se dirigían a la enfermería por los pasillos.

"¿Puedes creerlo Hermione? No puedo creer que no quedara a la primera jajaja" Harry estaba genuinamente feliz. "¿Hermione?" Pero ahora se preguntaba por que su amiga no decía nada. "Hermione que tienes" Harry se preocupo mucho cuando vio que los hombros de Hermione se levantaban y bajaban rápidamente, además escucho un sollozo que hizo que se le rompiera el corazón. "Hermione, que tienes" Harry la intento tocar, pero se detuvo y quería dar tres pasos hacia atrás en ese momento al ver la cara de enojo puro, lagrimas y mocos que tenía Hermione.

"¡Eres un tonto! ¡Como pudiste hacer algo tan tonto!" Hermione grito a todo pulmón.

"Mione de que hab-"

"¡No me llames así! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tu gran tonto!" Hermione grito y grito que incluso Neville despertó.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo Harry no sabia que decir o hacer. 'La hice llorar, soy de lo peor' pero Harry se preguntaba genuinamente que fue lo que hizo mal.

XXXX

Eran ya altas horas de la noche, ya todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus respectivas salas comunes, durmiendo, estudiando o haciendo la tarea para mañana, pero Harry estaba caminado por los pasillos de Howarts, el estaba cansado e increíblemente irritado, la profesora Sprout y el entrevistador de una revista de herbolaria muy famoso seguían y seguían haciéndole preguntas una y otra ves, afortunadamente nada privado, pero si en circulo sobre cómo se le ocurrió hacerle eso a la mandragora.

Después de que el y Hermione dejaran a Neville en la enfermería, Hermione no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, Harry trato e incluso corrió detrás de ella hasta que Hermione lo volvió a llamar tonto frente a la enfermera y corrió.

Harry ahora mismo estaba en un muy enojado estado, no se podía sacar de la cabeza que le había hecho a Hermione... Tal vez una carta a Luna contándole lo sucedido le ayude a pensar mejor. Harry sonrió solo de pensar en que el llegaría a su cama y leería la carta que Luna le envió hoy, además de leer "el quisquilloso" leer sobre las conspiraciones del ministerio de magia o sobre criaturas que se creían extintas, quien se imaginaria que el ministerio de magia estuviera criando Crumple-hormeds en secreto, eso era bastante malo, incluso si Harry solo tuviera una vaga idea de lo que eran esas cosas.

"Shhh* no te voy a hacer nada, pero no grites"

"Hmm" Harry escucho la voz de un hombre cerca de los pasillos para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin. Preguntándose qué hacían unos alumnos tan tarde y fuera del dormitorio Harry se dirigió hacia la voz.

"¡Te dije que no te muevas!" Slap*

Harry reconocía ese sonido muy bien, lo había escuchado muchas veces, también lo había sentido muchas veces, era el sonido de una palma contra carne humana, alguien había abofeteado a otra persona, Harry no tenía un complejo de héroe o algo así, pero lo mataba la curiosidad.

Marcus Flint un orgulloso mago sangre pura por fin se había atrevido a hacerlo... Todas esas mujeres caminado por ahí con sus faldas, sin vergüenza, era solo demasiado para el, tenían que entender el era un hombre sano y con necesidades. Marcus Flint se veía como un tonto, pero el no era tonto, sabia que ya no había paso atrás, el flamante capitán del equipo de Quidicht de Slytherin sabia que tal vez se metería en problemas por esto. El idiota de Dumbledore tal vez le pondría innumerables detenciones posiblemente jamás volvería a tener alguna hora libre ni siquiera para practicar Quidicht, el estupido anciano era demasiado suave como para expulsarlo de Howarts o de llamar a los aurores después de todo Dumbledore no le gustaba que nadie se metiera a hurgar en su escuela. Además el siempre se podía unir a las filas de Lord Voldemort, ha, como si era perra de pelo rojo pudiera haberlo derrotado, tal vez también debería visitarla... Marcus miro a las dos gemelas frente a el, el las conocía bien, ellas eran el producto incestuoso de un par de hermanos sangre pura, odiadas por sus padres y la sociedad entera las miraba raro como si fueran un par de monstruos, así que a quien le iba a importar, sus formas asustadas y como se abrazaban buscando el calor de la otra, como si eso las fuera a salvar, de todos modos solo hacia que Marcus sintiera mas euforia por hacerlo, sentía que su miembro estaba a punto de explotar, el trago saliva y se remojo los labios, era ahora o nunca.

"¡Oye Marcus amigo~!"

Marcus tuvo que usar todo su control para no saltar y gritar, el se había preparado para algo así, así que rápidamente Marcus tomo su varita, volteo con una sonrisa como si le diera la bienvenida a quien sea que viniera, quien sea no se esperaría una varita en su cara, así que Marcus Flint volteo con toda la confianza de petrificar a quien sea quien haya venido, pero Marcus sintió una enorme mano que tomaba toda su cara antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Harry tomo la cara de Marcus Flint con su mano, luego uso todas sus fuerzas para estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, una vez el intento luchar, la segunda vez intento luchar nuevamente, la tercera y la ultima ya no lo intento sus manos se cayeron como si fuera una marioneta sin hilos tiro, tirando su varita en el proceso. "Marcus amigo no te ves muy bien ¿quieres que te lleve con la enfermera? Madam Pomfrey siempre esta disponible" Flint cayó de estomago contra el suelo.

Sea lo que sea que iba a salir de la boca de Flint no pudo por que inmediatamente que el intento decir algo Harry le dio una patada en las costillas que lo doblo del dolor aterrizando de espaldas contra el suelo.

Harry frunció el ceño con falsa preocupación, "amigo no te ves nada bien" Harry lo tomo por el cuello de su playera levantándolo. "Me estas preocupando ¿estas bien?"

"Potte-"

Harry metió su puño en la boca de Marcus tirándole varios dientes y desgarrándose la piel de su puño, después de otros dos golpes Harry lo soltó.

"¡Iaaa! Fopavor" Marcus artículo, por la coronilla de su ojo Marcus vio su varita en el suelo, si tan solo pudiera tomarla, Marcus se arrastro hasta ella, su mano pudo tocarla, pero entonces sintió un dolor horrible en su mano y también escucho un sonido horrible.

Cuando Harry levanto su pie luego de pisar la mano de Marcus vio que sus dedos apuntaban a direcciones diferentes además de que su varita estaba partida en dos. "Hipno" el sapo de Harry salió de entre el sombrero seleccionador. "¿Podrías amablemente controlar la mente de Flint y dirigirlo a la enfermería?" Los ojos del sapo comenzaron a prender y apagarse, los ojos de Flint se apagaron y repentinamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Harry lo siguió hasta que desapareció entre los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería.

Ahora los ojos de Harry se concentraron en el par de gemelas que estaban en la orilla abrazándose mutuamente, Harry las reconoció como las gemelas Flora y Hestia Carrow, el nunca les había hablado, pero debes en cuando cruzaban los ojos, ellas iban en el mismo año que Harry así que las veía seguido, ambas tenían un status similar de Pharias al igual que Harry, incluso antes que el se empezará a juntar con Neville y Hermione.

Las gemelas eran pequeñas, de pelo color café muy claro casi rubio, y caras finas.

Harry se acercó a ellas. "¿Están bien?" Intento acercar su mano para ayudarlas a levantarse pero ella solo trataron de hacerme aun mas para atrás incluso si ya estaba tocando pared, además de que cerraron sus ojos asustadas.

Harry se maldijo a si mismo. 'Claro idiota están shock' después de una situación donde fueron asaltadas ellas estarían asustadas, además sus manos que estaban cubiertas de sangre no ayudaba para nada su caso.

'Bueno lo primero seria remover la sangre de sus manos, y playera y del suelo y la pared también... ¿Pero como?' Entonces Harry recordó el hechizo que el profesor Snape uso para limpiar la sangre de su brazo. '¿Cual fue la palabra que uso? Mundis, si, fue Mundis'

Harry sostuvo su báculo lo levanto del suelo, imaginándose que la sangre a su alrededor no estaba mas el golpeo el suelo con su báculo. "Mundis" dijo en una voz firme.

Harry parpadeo por que la sangre estaba no mas. 'Valla... Soy increíble' conteniéndose las ganas de reír Harry se volvió a acercar a las gemelas pero ellas aun seguían en shock. Así que Harry se puso a pensar furiosamente en que hacer, tal vez lo mejor seria dejarlas solas pero Harry tenía miedo de que hicieran algo tonto como terminar su vida, el paso varias veces por la misma situación y varias veces pensó en acabar con su vida, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente no lo hizo. Por algunos segundos pensó y pensó, hasta que recordó lo que le dijeron una vez "la risa es la mejor medicina"

Harry aplaudió llamando la atención de las dos gemelas que lo veían intensamente y luego.

"Oh yeah" y así como así Harry empezó ha hacer un baile de Break Dance o al menos lo intento, movía la cadera de forma exagerada, sacando sus glúteos al aire, saltando, moviendo sus brazos en el aire como si fuera alguna clase de pulpo, moviendo sus pies de lado a otro como si estuviera matando cucarachas. Entonces recordó una maniobra que una vez vio hacerla por un artista callejero, puso su cabeza en el suelo uso sus manos para apoyarse y tratar de levantar su cuerpo. 'Es más difícil de lo que parece' Harry intentaba hacer que su cuerpo entero girara solo usando su cabeza, claro que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en el momento que recargo su peso contra su cuello, la mejor manera de describirlo es que se "troncho" hacia un lado además sonó como algo se hubiera roto.

"¡Hyaaaa! ¡El dolor!" Harry se retorcía en el suelo como si fuera un gusano, pero se detuvo súbitamente y su cabeza se disparó en dirección a las gemelas cuando escucho la pequeña risa de una de ella, ella inmediatamente se cayó cuando Harry vio que su hermana le daba un pequeño golpecito.

Harry las vio a los ojos y ellas hicieron lo mismo por varios segundos.

Justo cuando Harry iba intentar hablar, una de ellas lo señaló o mas bien a su estómago.

"¿Q-que te sucedió?"

Pregunto a la que Harry reconocía como Flora.

Harry siguió la dirección de el pequeño dedo que lo señalaba apuntando a su estómago, para su sorpresa su playera estaba levantada exponiendo su estómago y pecho que estaban lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras, incluso la mas fea de todas que estaba a un costado, resistiendo las ganas de taparse enseguida Harry les sonrío a las gemelas mientras se rascaba la mejilla y se sentaba en poco de loto.

"Tuve una infancia terrible" respondió sencillamente.

Por varios segundos el par de gemelas Slytherin no dijeron nada.

"Entendemos" hasta que La gemela que Harry reconocía como Hestia dijo.

Harry aprovecho ese momento para bajar su playera y además de usar sus brazos para arrastrarse un poco hacia las dos, con mucho cuidado.

Levanto sus dos brazos cerro sus puños y levanto sus meñiques en ambas manos. "Les prometo que yo Harry Potter o Harry de Arabia como me justa llamarme, nunca nunca jamás jamas jamas de los jamases de los nucas nunca del jamás jamás, intentaré lastimarlas de ninguna guna ninguna manera jamás nunca, Se los prometo bajo la promesa prometedora del siempre prometedor capitán araña, además de que seré su amigo y los amigos se protegen los unos a los otros para siempre"

Cuando Harry terminó las gemelas lo veían como si fuera alguna clase de súper idiota, luego compartieron una mirada como si estuvieran diciéndose algo mentalmente, hasta que Flora la gemela que se había reído cuando Harry casi se rompe el cuello comenzó a soltar una risita que pareció iluminar un poco la oscura sala, Hestia la veía severamente hasta que no pudo mas y también comenzó a soltar una risita que ilumino la sala solo un poco mas.

Con manos temblorosas las gemelas acercaron sus meñiques a los de Harry, con mucho cuidado y vacilación las gemelas por fin entrelazaron sus meñiques con los de Harry.

"Lo prometiste Harry Potter" la dulce voz de Flora retumbo en los oídos de Harry.

"Bajo el capitán araña Harry Potter" la voz de Hestia sonaba mas seria pero al mismo tiempo un poco alegre.

"¡Claro que si! Ahora somos amigos del capitán araña" Harry se metió en medio de las dos gemelas y se acurrucó allí en medio de las dos. "Tengo una idea" tomando su báculo Harry hizo lo exactamente mismo que cuando estaba en la tienda de Ollivander, una ráfaga de viento que tenía la firma de magia por todos lados entro en los pasillos, Harry lleno sus pulmones de el y las gemelas también hicieron lo mismo.

El efecto fue inmediato ya que las gemelas se relajaron inmediatamente e incluso se acercaron mas a Harry que era todo el epicentro de aquella magia tan interesante, hiendo tan lejos como para tomar el brazo de Harry buscando confort.

Harry sabia que ellas no se abrirían a el si el no antes se habría a ellas. "Me solían llamar perro por que era mas un animal que humano..."

Así Harry les comenzó a platicar mas de su pasado, las gemelas hicieron lo mas mismo, Harry supo que ambas odiaban a sus padres por que ellos las odiaban a cambio, ya que fue gracias a ellas que la comunidad descubrió la relación de incesto de ambos hermanos, además de que ambos padres creían en la superioridad de sangre, las gemelas también le contaron que sus padres buscaban la forma de deshacerse de ellas.

Harry conoció mucha gente que él esperaba no volver a encontrar jamás, que lo que deseaban era deshacerse de él, incluso sus padres y eso fue lo que les contó, además Harry les prometió ayudarlas en lo que pudiera.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar ya la luna estaba alta en el cielo, Harry estaba despierto, usando sus manos para acariciar el pelo corto y café de las gemelas que habían caído dormidas junto a el, flora tenía recargada su cabeza en sus piernas mientras que Hestia estaba recargada en su hombro.

No fue hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que la noche pasaba las doce que decidió despertarlas, era pura suerte que nadie había venido ya, o que el profesor Snape que seguramente debe estar preparando o investigando pociones no haya venido al dormitorio.

"Necesitamos regresar" dijo lo mas suave que podía. Harry sabia que ambas lo habían escuchado pero se rehusaban a moverse. "Podemos estar mañana juntos, somos amigos después de todo" eso pareció hacer magia por las gemelas se bostezaron y se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

Los tres entraron al salón común de Slytherin dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío ya, los tres se despidieron. Las gemelas se apresuraron a irse a su habitación, y Harry hizo lo mismo.

Zabini ya estaba completamente dormido, Harry suspiro cansado, mañana tendría que envíarle una carta a luna a primera hora de la mañana, además tendría que resolver su problema con Hermione, quitándose rápidamente la ropa, Harry se metió dentro de la cama durmiéndose enseguida.

XXXX

Eso fue todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Que lo disfruten...

Hermione Granger era una joven niña que estaba bastante excitada ahora mismo, era como si empezara una nueva vida, como si le dieran una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Todo comenzó cuando una señora con un sombrero parecido a el de una bruja y un extraño vestuario color verde llego a la puerta de los Granger para personalmente darle una carta, claro sus padres y Hermione misma pensaron que estaba loca no solo por la forma que vestía si no por donde clama ser.

Ella decía que era profesora de transmutación Minerva MaCgonaggal en Howarts escuela de magia y hechicería para magos y brujas.

El nombre parecía salido de uno de esos libros de fantasía que hacen compañía a Hermione.

Claro sus padres amablemente le pidieron que dejara el portón de la casa, pero cuando la extraña mujer saco un palo de madera con un movimiento de su palo trasformo la puerta en un puerco que comenzó a olfatear los alrededores. Hermione tuvo que rebotar su cerebro, pero después de eso vio a la extraña mujer en una nueva luz, ya no parecía una loca salida de una convención, ahora parecía una profesora con toda la seriedad de una.

Sus padres parecieron que también vieron a la profesora en una nueva luz, amablemente le pidieron que volviera a trasformar su puerco en la puerta y amablemente la invitaron a pasar a su casa para tomar te y tal vez biscochos.

Horas después de platica y de enterarse de que la más joven de los Granger era una bruja, de saber que Howarts siempre tenía un registro de quienes podían usar magia para luego invitarlos a estudiar en ella. Los padres de Hermione aceptaron enviarla cuando escucharon que No había lugar más seguro que Howarts, además de que se había decidió que mañana a primera hora de la mañana la profesora MaCgonagall vendría por Hermione para comprar las cosas que necesitaría para su año escolar como bruja oficial.

Cabe decir que Hermione no pudo dormir simplemente se daba vueltas en su cama como si fuera un gusano, aunque esto era increíblemente molesto para ella, al mismo tiempo el dio una oportunidad de pensar mejor las cosas. 'Puedo cambiar las cosas' pensó con amargura, Hermione no tenía ningún amigo en su escuela, ella era muchas veces el centro de las burlas y los chistes, por su salvaje pelo esponjado y sobre todo sus enormes dientes que parecían hacerme mas grandes cada día, además Hermione no lo hacía mejor con su actitud insonacionalista, ella prefería meterse en sus libros a platicar contra persona, Hermione simplemente se hizo el centro de la risa de la mayoría de los crueles niños de su edad.

'Pero' esta seria una nueva escuela, donde nadie la conoce, ella podría tener amigos, Hermione no pedía mucho, no quería ser la mas popular o tener muchos amigos, ella quería tener un puñado con el que realmente pudiera contar, con los que pudiera platicar y compartir cosas, finalmente Hermione pudo dormir algo después de aferrarse a esa esperanza.

Después de una pequeña visita a el callejón a la mañana siguiente con la profesora MaCgonagall, comprado lo que necesitaba para su nueva escuela y sobre toda comprar libros y libros del mundo de la magia Hermione volvió a aferrarse a una nueva esperanza de hacer amigos.

XXXX

Una calurosa y soleada mañana del primero de septiembre Hermione Granger se dirigía hacia la estación nueve tres cuartos con la toda la intención de convertirse en la mejor bruja de toda Gran Bretaña y tal vez y solo tal vez de hacer algún amigo. Claro que la profesora MaCgonagall le había dicho como encontrar la estación que estaba escondida de los ojos Muggles e incluso si la profesora no se lo hubiera recordado Hermione ya lo había leído. Así que después de sacarle la vida de un abrazo a sus padres, ninguno de los tres se había separado por tanto tiempo y de algunas lagrimas Hermione se despidió de ellos prometiéndoles que escribiría tan pronto encontrara una lechuza en Howarts.

Hermione cruzo la pared de ladrillos y lo que vio la sorprendió, era un enorme ferrocarril de colores rojo y negro que sílbaba con su silbato y echaba humo por su chimenea. Hermione tranquilizo su agitada respiración y procedió a entrar en el ferrocarril. 'Aquí es todo Hermione no tengas miedo ve y haz unos amigos'

Hermione entro en el ferrocarril que parecía no tener fin, claro que Hermione ya sabia eso después de toda lo había leído en un libro, Hermione busco un compartimiento con personas de su edad, Hermione había practicado durante lo que quedaba de su tiempo antes de venir a Howarts, abriría la puerta de un compartimiento los saludaría casualmente y luego les preguntaría si se podría sentar aquí y después de eso todo iría como en viento en popa.

Hermione escucho las risitas de un par de mujeres riendo, lo mejor seria ir con personas de su propio sexo ellas la entenderían mejor y quien sabe tal vez serían amigas durante los siete años dé Howarts, Hermione miro por que la pequeña abertura de la puerta y dentro vio un par de gemelas de piel morena que parecían ser de la India riendo y jugando.

'¿Lista Hermione? A la cuenta de tres abres la puerta' Hermione respiro. 'Una do-'

"¡¿Quién está allí?!" Grito la voz de una de las gemelas.

Y eso fue todo para que el valor que Hermione había acumulado se esfumara de inmediato. Hermione uso su libro para cubrirse su rostro y decidió tomar rápidamente la cabina de a un lado cerrando la puerta, mucho para su relieve la cabina estaba vacía. 'Sip mejor los libros, ahora y dentro de siete años, ya podré hacer amigos cuando me gradúe de Howarts' Hermione se recordó que su agresores mas ferviente en su anterior escuela habían sido en su mayoría mujeres.

Hermione hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer y como una tortuga metió su cabeza dentro de un libro, los minutos pasaron y ella seguía llenándose la cabeza de información nueva.

O eso fue hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Hermione estaba tan engrosada en su libro que no se esperaba que la interrumpieran. "¡Eeep!" Soltó ella además de su libro.

Cuando ella volteo a ver hacia la puerta vio a un tipo alto de brillantes ojos color verdes y con una extraña cicatriz de rayo en su frente, Hermione no sabia que decir o hacer simplemente abría y cerraba su boca, el tipo se agacho tomo su libro y se lo ofreció de nuevo, sin pensarlo realmente Hermione lo tomo, casi lo suelta de nuevo cuando ella toco su piel.

"Lo lamento mi intención no era asustarte" dijo el, su voz era clara y radiaba pura confianza. "Te importa si me siento aquí" el pregunto.

Hermione no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de verdad. "C-claro que no, a-adelante" maldijo cuando empezó a tartamudear, ella había leído sobre relaciones entre humanos y también de animales, el tipo enfrente de ella que se estaba poniendo cómodo en su asiento era un alfa, Hermione podía casi oler la confianza que radiaba de el.

"Gracias" respondió sencillamente. El le ofreció una mano y Hermione casi y por puro instinto la tomo. "Harry cough* cough* Potter cough*"

Su apretón de manos era fuerte y lleno de confianza. "¡Ahhh! Hola Harry, me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger" Hermione no estaba segura si eso había salido como ella quería.

"También eres nueva en el mundo de la magia" preguntó el, viéndola a los ojos.

"Si estaba muy sorprendida cuando la profesora-..."

Hermione no estaba segura si esto estaba pasado, aquí estaba ella teniendo una conversación casual con una persona que apenas conoció, si los libros que ella había leído tenían la razón, esta era la primera etapa para la formación de una amistad. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas sobre el mundo de la magia como Albus Dumbledore o Rias Potter, hasta que un niño rechoncho llamado Neville entro buscando por su sapo. Claro Hermione tenía que ser un ejemplo para la sociedad así que si pensarlo tomo a Harry y los tres salieron en una cruzada para encontrar el sapo de Neville. Al final de la cruzada ella no tuvo que hacer nada, Harry lo había hecho todo simplemente se acercó a alguien y pidió su ayuda, ¡y ni siquiera tartamudeo o se puso rojo durante el proceso incluso se puso a coquetear con la mujer que lo ayudo mucho para su horror!

Pero había algo extraño, parecía tener mucha prisa en regresar a sus asientos, Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarle si no exigirle que le dijera que pasaba hasta que escucho justo afuera de su cabina como Rias Potter y otra persona discutían.

Y allí fue cuando paso. "¡H-h-Harry! ¡¿Que pasa?!" En este punto Hermione ya no escuchaba mas lo que decían afuera, ella sentía que su cara iba a explotar en cualquier momento, el abrazo repentino de Harry era simplemente demasiado, en cualquier momento ella se desmayaría, Harry metió enrollo su mano junto con la de ella y luego entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, además su respiración en su cuello hacía que ella sintiera escalofríos placenteros por todo su cuerpo, sip definitivamente Hermione Granger moriría hoy, aunque no seria tan mala muerte morir de esta manera...

Pero el momento terminó cuando un niño de pelo rubio pálido entro y casi tenía un gruño instantáneo en su cara.

Hermione sinceramente no hubiera sabido que responderle, era obvio que el peli pálido era un abusivo rico que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, Hermione conocía muy bien a los de su clase, la mejor manera que Hermione tenía para lidiar con ellos era simplemente ignorarlos, con suerte se irían.

Mucha para la sorpresa de Hermione, Harry supo manejar toda la situación como si fuera un adulto, e incluso hizo que El Niño pálido se comportara, lo más increíble es que lo puso de su lado. Para Hermione eso lo hacía ganarse mas puntos en su libro, si había una cosa que Hermione detestaba era la violencia, era increíble que Harry haya resuelto todo como un hombre inteligente en vez de ser un bruto.

Era bueno tener un amigo.

Mientras ellos se ponían a platicar o eso creía y con un te helado en sus labios, Hermione volvió a hacer lo de las tortugas y metió la cabeza dentro de su libro, ella sentía que tarde o temprano tendría que pellizcarse para saber si esto era real o no, ahora estaba aquí en una orilla del asiento a lado de un oso que además era su amigo, que lleno la cabina de gente y no se estaban matando o molestando a nadie.

De pronto Harry propuso un estupido juego, puso esas gomitas de todos los sabores y el que ganara se llevaría una caja... Una caja con un mago famoso. Hermione por supuesto gano comiéndose una gomita sabor a mayonesa, Hermione se molesto y los saco de la cabina, llegarían a Howarts en cualquier momento y ella tendría que cambiarse.

Cuando Hermione estuvo sola dentro de la cabina, ella fue inmediatamente y abrió la ventana para respirar mucho necesitado aire fresco, '...tengo un amigo' un amigo que al parecer se siente cómodo alrededor de ella que busca su confort y Hermione parecía que también se sentía cómoda alrededor de el, ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a sacar de una patada a nadie, aunque su pie le dolía mucho.

Después de tranquilizarse un poco Hermione, se comenzó a cambiar de ropa, cuando ella salió de la habitación, el ferrocarril ya había llegado a la estación, Hermione salió del ferrocarril y busco rápidamente a sus dos nuevos amigos, cuando por fin los encontró, después de toda Harry le sacaba una cabeza a casi todos excepto por Crabe y Goyle, Hermione se acercó a ellos, Harry y Neville estaban hablando, Hermione no lo podía creer ¡estaban esperando por ella! ¡Como lo harían los amigos! Harry movía las manos como al aire como desquiciado, Neville estaba allí escuchándolo.

"Y luego yo le dije ahhh y ella me dijo uhhh" decía Harry.

"H-Harry ¿d-de que estas hablando?"

"Te estaba platicando cuando ella me dijo ahhww, y yo le dije uhwww"

"N-no Harry t-te acercaste a-a mi y me d-diste eso repentinamente"

"¿En serio? Creo que lo soñé o lo imagine entonces... Bueno no importa has de cuenta que yo le dije ahrrggg y ella me dijo urrghhh" Harry asintió sabiamente. "Era una salvaje te lo digo Neville"

Hermione soltó una risita llamando la atención de los dos.

El hombre gigante no les dio tiempo de seguir platicando a ninguno de los tres ya que los apresuró a seguirlo.

Hermione tomo uno de los botes junto, con los dos, Harry y Neville la ayudaron a subir con gracia y como si fuera una princesa mucho para su horror/vergüenza. Ella se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, cuando Harry descubrió que un calamar o mejor dicho kraken los llevaba hasta el castillo no la ayudo en nada a calmar sus nervios, Neville no parecía estar haciéndolo mejor, pero Harry nuevamente llego al rescato cuando los tomo en un enorme abrazo de oso a los dos, efectivamente calmado sus nervios. Pero fue cuando ella vio el enorme castillo salido de una pesadilla descansando en una colina que Hermione se encontró extrañando su hogar y a sus padres, así que se aferró a la siguiente cosa que la hacía sentir segura y eso era Harry, mucho como el lo había hecho en el ferrocarril, Hermione atrapo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, su pequeña mano se sentía segura junto a la enorme de el. Hermione no soltó su mano en ningún momento hasta que inevitablemente tuvo que ir a ponerse el sombrero y para que la seleccionarán en una de las cuatro casas.

Ella fue sorteada en Gryffindor junto con Neville mucho para su completo gusto al menos Neville estaría junto a ella, inmediatamente fue y se sentó alado de el, ambos se sonrieron sabiendo que tenían alguien con quien contar.

"Ahora solo falta Harry" comento Neville.

Hermione concordaba si Harry era sorteado en Gryffindor, Hermione seria feliz por que tendría a su primer amigo y lo que Hermione ya llamaba su mejor amigo orgullosamente, no podía esperar para contarles a su papa y mama que había hecho un dos amigos.

"Harry Potter" dijo la profesora.

Mucho para el shock de ella y Neville, Harry comenzó a moverse hacia el sombrero.

"¿H-Harry es un Potter?"

Hermione estaba demasiado en shock como para contestarle a Neville, por que Harry no les había dicho su apellido, era lo único que pasaba en su cabeza, al final Hermione decidió no darle tanta importancia, aunque definitivamente era importante.

"¡Slytherin!"

Y el mundo de Hermione se vino a pedazos, ella podía ver que el de Neville también.

Esa noche Hermione se fue a la cama pensado que tal vez Harry no le volvería a hablar, y tal vez Neville tampoco, fue Harry quien los unió después de todo.

XXXX

La mañana había llegado, Hermione estaba sorprendida de lo confortables que era las camas, parecían que te estabas hundiendo en ella o te abrazaran, de todos modos Hermione no pudo disfrutar realmente su confortable cama, seguía pensando si aún tenía a los dos amigos que había hecho, Ayer no se pudo despedir de Harry y Neville ni siquiera le volvió a dirigir la palabra, así que tenía un poco de temor de que haya perdido a los dos, sobre todo a Harry, ella había hecho una conexión con el, hiendo tan lejos como para reconfortarse el uno al otro.

Aun con mucho en su mente Hermione se preparó para el día de hoy, esta mañana tendría clase de transmutaciones junto con Slytherin eso significaba aprender algo y vería a Harry. Hermione se metió en las duchas se preparó lo mejor que pudo, por alguna u otra razón hoy quería estar mas que perfecta.

Ella fue la primera en llegar a el salón de clase, bueno había un gato dentro de la clase ya. Hermione tomo la banca en medio a la derecha, saco su libro de transmutaciones de primero y le dio una ultima repasada. El salón se comenzó a llenar poco a poco, pero nadie se sentaba con ella, si siquiera Neville, fue entonces que Hermione vio entrar a Harry con un grupo de personas, el gato se transformó en la profesora pero Hermione apenas la noto y eso era por que Harry se dirigía directo hacia ella con una sonrisa.

"Hola Mione, ¿dormiste bien?" El pregunto.

Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa por el cariñoso apodo que Harry le dio, su voz era como miel sobre panckes.

"S-si, las camas eran bastante acolchonadas" 'genial Hermione, estoy segura de que el quiere hablar de tu cama además ¿no puedes hacer nada con la tartamudez?'

"Las camas en Slytherin están encantadas para que duermas mejor, dormimos en celdas, no me sorprende por que estamos en las mazmorras"

"D-de verdad" esa pieza de información era bastante interesante para ella, desafortunadamente no pudieron continuar con la conversación por que la profesora comenzó con la clase.

Hermione sentía que se hiperventilava, ella quería demostrarle a la profesora lo que podía hacer y escucharla solo hacia que se sintiera mas emocionada.

"Mione tienes que calmarte, ¿que tal si me conviertes en rata o algo así? No quedaras ponerte nerviosa cuando empecemos hacer magia de verdad"

Las palabras de Harry tuvieron un efecto inmediato sobre ella, el era como un calmante, Hermione resistió el impulso de tomar su mano como ayer buscando su confort.

La profesora les había pedido trasformar una paja en una aguja, Hermione lo intento rápidamente dando como resultado una aguja oxidada y doblada, mirando como lo hacia Harry, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había levantado y parecía en una concentración profunda, luego Harry dio un leve golpe con su báculo e inmediatamente la paja se transformó no en una aguja si no en una extraña, hermosa y elaborada navaja.

Hermione estaba demasiado impresionada por lo que Harry había logrado que parece olvido hablar por unos segundos. Además de que no pudo evitar sonreír y verlo, era como un oso que estaba eufórico por que había recibido un tipo especial de recompensa, Harry estaba bastante emocionado por lo que logro por una razón u otra.

Luego de que la clase termino Harry le había prometido que la vería en el desayuno, después de que la clase de astrología terminara y el su clase de historia.

La clase de astrología con la profesora Siniestra había terminado y Hermione no podía esperar para hablar con Harry sobre la clase, ella pensaba contarle absolutamente todo, de esa manera la profesora no lo tomaría por sorpresa cuando el entrará en su clase. Así que Hermione espero en la mesa de Gryffindor hasta que su amigo apareciera, su día solo se hizo mejor cuando Neville se sentó alado de ella y la saludo, parece que al final había recuperado a ambos amigos.

"Bueno allí esta mi chica y también está Neville. ¿Quieren venir conmigo?"

Esa era obviamente la voz de Harry, claro Hermione no pudo escuchar mas por que repentinamente sentía que su cara ardía en fuego mágico, su mente repetía las palabras "allí esta mi chica" una y otra y otra y otra vez, cada vez que sonaba en su mente un delicioso escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Harry tomo asiento frente a ella y Neville, Harry saludo a ambos animadamente.

"Como les fue en su clase de astrología" el pregunto, pero Hermione estaba segura de que la estaba viendo solo a ella diciendo. "Mione~ ¿como te fue hoy en tu clase de astrología" eso fue lo que Harry dijo exactamente en el mundo de Hermione, ella amaba que le preguntaran sobre su día, así que Hermione hablo hasta que su corazón quedo contento.

Hermione estaba tan engrosada en su platica y viendo esos bellos ojos verdes de Harry que no se dio cuenta de como los alumnos alrededor incluso los profesores los veían como si a Neville se le estuviera saliendo su cerebro por la boca.

"¡Que estas haciendo aquí mago oscuro! ¡Tu eres un Slytherin no perteneces a el lado de la luz!" Grito un hombre que Hermione reconocía como Ronlad Weasley. "¡Y ustedes no sienten vergüenza al con-con- con este asesino, violador, mortifago!"

Hermione suspiro en shock e indignación, que increíblemente rudo de este niño al decir todas esas cosas de Harry. Hermione estaba a punto de atacar verbalmente a el pelo rojo y defender a su mejor amigo, pero nuevamente Hermione quedo impresionada como Harry manejo la situación, básicamente puso a todo el mundo de su lado y amenazó a Ronald Weasley con llevar esto a los medios oficiales si seguía con su actitud de simio de circo, ella también estaba impresionada por lo extenso que sabia Harry de las leyes, así que cuando el simio terminó su parada, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Harry, como supiste todo eso sobre las leyes del mundo mágico? ¿Has estado leyendo?" Pregunto Hermione curiosa, obviamente ella le pediría prestado ese particular libro.

"Hmm, para serte sincero solo se me ocurrió, lo supuse y ya, la mayoría a nuestra edad no tiene ni idea ni que existe un juicio o un jurado o hasta un verdugo, simplemente me jugué mis cartas y gane"

Hermione estaba viéndolo con incredulidad total.

"Pero creo que deberíamos ir a la biblioteca cuando terminen las clases, es mejor saber un poco de leyes aquí y otros temas"

Hermione claro no pudo evitar sonreír, además de que aplaudió con ambas manos felizmente. "Tienes razón Harry"

Definitivamente tener un amigo era increíble.

XXXX

Hermione se había dado cuenta de una cosa, todos los Slytherin excepto por Zabini abolían a Harry como si fuera una plaga personificada.

"Así son ellos cuando-"

"Una persona desafía o se sale-"

"De su circulo social-"

"Lo aíslan hasta que-"

"Se da por vencido y regresa a su lugar en la cadena social-"

"Aveces pueden ser más agresivos-"

"Tu novio esta en problemas-"

"Unos bastante serios..."

"¡No es mi novio!" Con ese grito Hermione regreso a su el abrazo de su cómoda cama, pero lo que los gemelos Weasley habían hecho que Hermione no pudiera dejar de estar preocupada por Harry, no sabia que hacer, lo mejor seria dar aviso a la autoridades escolares correspondientes, seguro ellos resolverían el problema, pero un gusano en la cabeza de Hermione decía que solo haría las cosas peores, otro gusano decía que a Harry realmente no le importaba si lo ignoraban o no incluso si ella daba aviso a las autoridades y los Slytherin lo terminaran aislando aun mas por ello, otro gusano el que mas le agradaba a Hermione decía que Harry solo la necesitaba a ella, como si fuera un bebe que dependía de una madre.

'Eso debe ser...' Hermione veía a Harry preocupada durante las comidas y clases, pero el parecía que estaba perfectamente bien... Así que eso era, debía ser eso, Harry solo quería estar con ella, ella era todo para el, Hermione claro también solo necesitaba de el.

Hermione se llevo ambas manos a su rostro cerró sus ojos, sus muslos, caderas y todo su cuerpo se empezó a mover como un gusano. "Awww, Harry, no puedes estar solo conmigo necesitas convivir con mas gente~" Hermione tendría que regañarlo por ello por supuesto, aunque no estaba tan motivada.

Los tres amigos, habían decido empezar a comer en la mesa mas agradable de todas, la de los Hufflepuffs, Harry también recibía miradas de odio absoluto en la mesa de Gryffindor, incluso algunos Ravenclaw le enviaban miradas de asco, todo empezó desde que Ronald lo llamo el señor oscuro. Hermione había escuchado susurros de que el era el nuevo señor oscuro destinado a combatir y perder contra su hermana gemela un épico duelo a muerto.

'Hmmp, como si Harry pudiera perder contra Rias' Harry era un genio, no solo en magia si no también era mas listo, Hermione estaba segura que si Rias y Harry se enfrentarán Harry saldría como victorioso en todo. Hermione se empezaba a preguntarse si los libros que escribían de ella no eran mas que eso cuentos, parecían algo sacado de fantasía ciertamente.

Durante la clase de herbologia, Harry otra vez había hecho algo increíble, había descubierto algo nuevo en las mandragoras, Hermione sabia que no hacían eso, y no iban por hay diciéndole mama a nadie, y ciertamente no se menciona en ningún libro que siquiera hablen o puedan hablar, pero Harry cambio eso de nuevo, con solo un poco de bondad y sin que le diera asco, Harry había tratado a una planta que todos odiaban con un poco de cariño y una sonrisa, y poom nuevo descubrimiento. Se veía súper extremadamente lindo cuando estaba jugando con la mandragora bebe, era como un padre de verdad... Hermione noto que no era la única que lo veía lindo, las-las-las buitres de la clase, si eso eran buitres, también lo veían, como ella lo estaba viendo, como molestaba eso a Hermione, incluso profesora buitre Sprout.

Y luego vino la clase de pociones, Harry la había vuelto a llamar "su chica" y luego "Mione" simplemente era demasiado para ella. Claro Hermione tuvo que regañarlo cuando no se tomaba enserio que el había echo un descubrimiento asombroso, ella tenía que poner su oso en su lugar de vez en cuando, solo ella podía hacerlo entrar en razón por supuesto.

Profesor Snape era realmente aterrador, Hermione solo confirmó su teoría de que Rias Potter no era nada mas que una cara bonita cuando no supo contestar ninguna de la preguntas hechas por el profesor y que si eran de quinto año... Luego se las pregunto a Harry, pero Harry hizo algo increíble y que solo hizo que las entrañas de Hermione se sintieran tibias por dentro, Harry contesto las preguntas del profesor y le dio el crédito a Hermione en cada una de ella, le contó al profesor que ella fue quien se lo hizo saber e incluso el profesor la reconoció por ello... Además lo más increíble que pudo sentir en ese momento Hermione era saber que Harry de verdad la estaba escuchando, no solo hacia bromas sarcásticas o comentarios bobos cuando los tres hablaban, el de verdad la escuchaba y se tomaba sus consejos enserio.

Bueno era obvio después de todo el era su oso, a si como ella era su Mione o su chica, era obvio que la iba a escuchar solo a ella.

El profesor pidió que hicieran una pequeña poción que Hermione sabia podía curar pequeñas raspaduras instantáneamente, ella, Harry y Neville trabajaron en equipo, aun suena increíble para Hermione trabajar verdaderamente en equipo, en su antigua escuela ella trabajaba sola o hacia el trabajo de todo el equipo.

"Déjame Hermione, el tipo que me vendió el báculo dijo que tenía afinidad a la magia de sanción" Harry le hizo saber.

Eso, eso era interesante de saber, ahora que lo piensa Hermione ella no sabía mucho de el, Harry no decía mucho era un muy bien escuchador pero no era bueno hablado sobre el.

Y entonces paso.

Harry sin preguntarle o advertirle a ella o Neville se cortó su propio brazo, Hermione se preguntó en ese momento por que Harry había hecho algo tan tonto además no era un simple corte, se había rebanado su propio brazo como si no fuera mas que un puerco en el matadero, los más preocupante y al mismo tiempo pertubador era que Harry lo había hecho sin inmutarse o una mueca de dolor, lo uno que hizo durante todo el proceso fue levantar las cejas, casi como si estuviera sorprendió que la navaja lo cortara.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione se dio cuenta de que tan poco sabe personalmente sobre Harry, ni supiera sabia cual era su comida favorita o su color favorito.

Eso la hacia enojar mucho.

Cualquier cosa que paso Hermione no pareció registrarlo, ella estaba muy enojada que Harry, al escuchar que la llamo Mione, Hermione despertó mas enojada y triste que nunca, no se había dado cuenta que lagrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas, lo llamo tonto, lo llamo gran tonto.

XXXX

Hermione Granger no recuerda haberle gritando nunca a nadie, no a su papa, no a su mama, y nunca a sus a sus abusadores en su antigua escuela, entonces Hermione Granger se pregunta ahora mismo por que fue que hizo algo que nunca había hecho, le grito no ha su madre o padre o a sus abusadores, Hermione le grito a su mejor amigo, Hermione genuinamente se preguntaba como fue que paso eso, no le grita a sus abusadores, pero si le grito a su mejor amigo.

Hermione no podía dormir en su cómoda cama, le daba vueltas a el asunto una y otra vez al igual que se daba vueltas en su cama. Por que tuvo que gritarle así, Hermione pudo haber resuelto todo con un simple regaño, luego lo mas probable es que Harry se disculparía, Hermione haría lo mismo y finalmente ambos se abrirían mas el uno al otro.

Hermione no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que la amistad que había estado construyendo se hacia pedazos. Mañana en el desayuno se disculparía a primera hora, eso seria lo mejor, ahora mismo Hermione fantaseaba pensando en lo bien que saldrían las cosas, después de que se disculpara con Harry, tal vez los dos empezarían a reírse, tal vez Harry buscaría a Hermione mas seguido, tal vez incluso los dos se abrazarían, al fin y al cabo los dos estaban solo en esta gigantesca escuela.

Llego la mañana, Hermione inmediatamente se baño y se puso su uniforme escolar, y ahora mismo a la hora del desayuno ella miraba ansiosa las puertas de la gran sala, en cualquier momento Harry aparecería, Hermione no estaba segura de como se iba a acercar a el o si el vendría a la mesa de Hufflepuff a desayunar como siempre, Neville estaba aquí como siempre.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione cuando lo vio entrar en la sala, además de que se dirigía directamente hacia aquí.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Harry tenía colgado de sus brazos un par... Un par- ¡un par de arpías! Esa era la mejor manera de describirlas, Hermione las reconocía como las gemelas Carrow, arpía uno y arpia dos si Hermione recuerda bien sus nombre.

Hermione vio que Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a ella, normalmente Hermione le regresaría la sonrisa y en las situación actual ella estaría muy feliz por que seria mas fácil disculparse con el, pero ahora mismo no era una situación normal o actual, había un par de arpías en sus brazos, Hermione les lanzo una mirada a los tres, las gemelas le regresaron la misma mirada de pocos amigos.

"Mione yo-"

"No me digas así" ella hisso

"Valla, increíble hisso, deberías haber estado en Slytherin" arpia dos dijo.

Hermione cerró su libro que llevaba en su mano de golpe y salió del lugar lo mas rápido posible, mucha para su felicidad, Harry iba detrás de ella llamando su nombre, Hermione pensaba responder a sus llamados, pero recordó a las arpías y decidió no. Durante todo el día que Harry la encontraba, el intentaba hablar con ella, pero Hermione no le podría las cosas fáciles, lo haría sufrir por traer ese par de pajarracos Carrow.

En los siguiente curso de días, Harry siempre intentaba hablar con ella, siempre que tocaba clases juntos o que se veían en las comidas, lamentablemente para el, las gemelas pajarraco parecía que habían hecho un nido en los lados de Harry por que no se movían de allí.

Hermione claro que quería perdonarlo, y regresar a los días donde solo eran ella y el y también Neville, Hermione extrañaba a su amigo, adema de que extraña como la hacia reír, como la escuchaba y sobre todo su calor y confort, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle que no podía traer a nadie a su circulo social cuando quisiera.

Además y solo tal vez, Hermione le encantaba como solo le prestaba atención a ella cuando iba tras de ella como un cachorrito de oso perdido, a quien engañaba ella disfrutaba cada segundo de la atención que solo parecía tener para ella.

Entonces Halloween llego.

Durante las clases de profesor Filius de encantamientos Gryffindor y Slytherin la tomaban juntos, eso significaba que Harry estaría allí, rogándole para que volviera a el y ella disfrutaría cada segundo de la clase, ella lo pondría a sus pies como el buen cachorro de oso que era.

Otra vez Hermione lo vio con los pajarracos Carrow a su lado, Hermione no podía resistir la urgencia de hissarles aunque saliendo de ella sonaría lindo. Harry era su amigo, suyo, ella lo vio primero, lo clamó antes que todas las demás.

Apenas suprimió una sonrisa cuando lo vio acercarse a ella. Hermione disfrutaría cada momento.

"Mione..."

Hermione escucho su dulce voz, le gustaba que la llamara así, sentía que su corazón latiera más rápido plácidamente, pero Hermione tenía que poner su fachada, tendría que aprender la lección y grabársela con fuego en su mente.

Hermione solamente lo ignoro como siempre, sacando su libro y disimulándolo leerlo, Hermione tuvo que suprimir un gritito de deleite y la urgencia de abrazarlo y acariciar su cabeza, cuando vio su expresión de dolor.

"Tomen asiento clase" dijo el diminuto profesor Filius.

Harry regreso a su lugar y Hermione puso toda su atención en clase, ya habría tiempo para Harry cuando terminara la clase.

"Hoy aprenderos un hechizo que todos lo magos encuentran útil, levitar un objeto" Filius tomo su varita, la apunto hacia un libro, hizo un movimiento exagerado y con fuerza con ella. "Wingardium Leviosa" el libro comenzó a flotar y los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir. "Jajaja, ahora todos con las plumas que están en sus escritorios, repitan Wingardium Leviosa. Recuerden hacer un movimiento y con fuerza con su varita, además digan correctamente el nombre del hechizo"

El salón comenzó a llenarse de voces diciendo el nombre del hechizo. Dos en especial no decían bien el nombre del hechizo y además agitaban su varita como si fuera un garrote, bueno uno de ellos tenía un báculo.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando vio a Harry tener problemas con el hechizo, estaba actuando como Ronlad.

"Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? Así no es el hechizo, es Wingardium Leviosa, no Wingradium Leviosa" dijo arpía uno.

"O Wingardium leviosaaaaa" dijo arpia dos.

Harry tenía una sonrisa en su cara. "Wingardium liviosouaaaa" dijo exageradamente, tomo su báculo con las dos manos y lo comenzó a levantar y bajar como si fuera un mono que acababa de descubrir el fuego.

"Harry lo estas haciendo todo mal" dijeron las arpías al mismo tiempo.

"¿Yo?" Dijo el como si no supiera nada.

"Si tu" arpías al mismo tiempo.

"¿De veras?" Harry se levanto, tomo su báculo con una mano. "Wingardium Leviosa" la pluma se levanto elegantemente en el aire y Harry la mantuvo allí durante varios segundos, solo para volver a caer con la misma elegancia en su escritorio.

"Excelente trabajo señor Potter" grito el diminuto profesor. "¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin!"

"H-Harry, ¿por qué hiciste todo eso?" Arpia dos pregunto.

Hermione se preguntaba lo mismo, era obvio que solo estaba haciéndolo mal intencionalmente.

"Estaba imitando a Ron" Harry señaló a Ron, quien estaba haciéndolo todo mal y parecía un simio golpeando a otro simio con un palo.

Ni siquiera Rias Potter pudo contener una risita al escuchar a Harry, Ron se puso todo rojo.

Hermione también trato de contener una rica risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca, pero al mismo tiempo decidió ayudar a Ron, quien sabe tal vez haga un nuevo amigo. Así que Hermione tomo su brazo que estaba agitando como orangután. "Detente, detente, lo estas haciendo todo mal. Mira" Hermione tomo su varita con elegancia. "¡Wingardium Leviosa!" La pluma se elevó en el aire y cayó en el escritorio. "Es win-gar-dium le-vio-sa, no Wingardium leviosaaaa"

Ron que ya estaba enojado por que Harry hizo que todos se rieran de el estallo con Hermione. "¿Te crees muy lista verdad? Eres la señorita miss perfecta. Eres molesta es por eso que nadie quiere estar contigo, incluso Harry y Neville se alejaron de ti" dijo Ron venenosamente.

Eso le dolió más de lo que a Hermione le gustaría admitir, así que con apenas contenidas las ganas de llorar, Hermione tomo sus cosas y salió de el salón.

Hermione corrió por los pasillos, quería alejarse de todos, se quería hacer pequeña y esconderse en algún lado y llorar allí mismo. Ella nunca espero que alguien la tomara por el hombro y la jalara hacia esa persona. Hermione se dio cuanta de que era Harry que la había envuelto en un abrazo protector y cálido.

Hermione intentaba luchar para salir, pero Hermione era demasiado fuerte para ella.

"Hermione"

"¡D-déjame! ¡S-suéltame!"

Pero Harry se rehusaba y Hermione realmente no lo decía de verdad, a un así Hermione siguió intentado luchar, incluso que esta seria la situación perfecta para que los dos repararan su amistad dañada, Hermione no se lo dejaría fácil.

"¡Suéltame bestia!"

Harry la libero inmediatamente.

Sintiendo que algo andaba mal Hermione lo vio a los ojos, por un momento nada realmente importaba, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tal vez debió elegir sus palabras con mas cuidado al ver la expresión de dolor y traición de Hermione.

"A-ah-yo lo siento H-Hermione, n-no te v-volveré a molestar mas" Harry se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella.

Hermione quería gritarle que regresara, que lo sentía, que no lo volvería ha hacer, que no la dejara sola en este enorme y frío lugar, pero nada salió de su boca, y cuando ya no lo veía más, Hermione comenzó a llorar y correr mas fuerte.

XXXX

Ahora mismo Hermione Granger era una mujer aterrada por su vida.

Crashhhs*

¡uuooahhrghhh*!

Ese grito aterrador pareció cortarla a la mitad, Hermione se trató de hacer más pequeña dentro del escusado donde estaba ahora mismo, donde solo hasta hace unos minutos estaba llorando.

Crashhhs*

Hermione sabia que ese sonido era otro de los baños siendo destruido por el garrote del troll de montaña que estaba buscándola, Hermione estaba tan aterrada que sentía en cualquier momento vomitaría del miedo que sentía en este momento, lo que quedaba de sanidad en su mente ahora mismo le decía que había leído sobre ellos, los trolles de montaña incapacitan a sus víctimas les rompen los miembros, piernas, brazos, para que no tengan ninguna capacidad de escapar o defenderse, cuando cumplieron la fase número uno, el troll de montaña pasa a la fase numero dos, que consiste en devorar vivas a su víctimas.

El simple hecho de que este troll se la comería viva hacia que Hermione sintiera nuevas lagrimas en su cara, nuevos sollozos aterrorizados salían de su boca que ella intentaba ahogar desesperadamente, y además sentía que sus intestinos soltarían todo lo que llevaban dentro, ella no estaba segura si se había orinado del terror o no.

Crashhhs*

Ese se había oído demasiado cerca. Cada vez que Hermione parpadeaba su mente se imaginaba en las fauces del troll siendo devorada viva mientras que ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas en terrible dolor y terrible desesperación.

Crashhhs*

Ese fue el baño justo a lado siendo destruido...

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de miedo, inmediatamente se tapo la boca como si intentará atrapar ese grito, pero claro era demasiado tarde, las orejas del troll habían captado el sonido. Hermione sabia que estaba justo afuera de donde ella estaba escondida. Las enormes manos del troll tomaron la puerta y la arrancaron sin ningún esfuerzo.

Hermione vio el troll allí parado viéndola por un segundo, solo para luego levantar su gran mazo. Hermione ni siquiera podía encontrar una voz para gritar en pavor, solo levanto sus manos en un inútil esfuerzo de por guardar su cabeza, cerrar los ojos y esperar por el inevitable golpe.

Fue en ese mismo momento que Hermione sintió una desesperación absoluta, las lagrimas en su cara se hicieron más fuertes, un sollozo de terror salió de su boca y su cuerpo temblaba y trataba de hacer más pequeño, ella sentía como si una oscuridad la arrastraba contra su voluntad y no la dejaba irse no importaba cuatro rogaba o trataba de pelear, su mente comenz-

"Que diablos es esa cosa... Ahhh, esa cosa es la que apesta el lugar"

Hermione conocía esa voz muy bien. '¡Harry!' Hermione grito dentro de su mente.

"¡H-Harry! Tenemos que irnos, esa cosa es peligrosa" Hermione conocía esa voz, era una de las arpías.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, lentamente sin llamar su atención, vamos a irnos cerrar la puerta y dejarlo hacer lo que sea que esta haciendo..."

Hermione no lo pensó mas. "¡Harry!" '¡Harry!' "¡Harry!" '¡Harry!' "¡Harry!" La voz de Hermione estaba cargada de desesperación, pero al mismo tiempo te tanto alivio.

... Hubo un silencio, ni siquiera el troll hizo algún ruido.

"¡Hermione!"

Fue el grito que ella recibió de regreso, y por alguna razón Hermione sintió como un alivio casi mágico la bañaba.

"¡Hey!"

Hermione vio como un pedazo de baño que había sido destruido por el troll impactaba en la cabeza del troll, haciendo que se olvidara de ella.

"¡Apestoso aquí!"

Otro pedazo de baño lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"¡Huaargh!"

El troll grito enojado, en este punto su pequeña mente ya se había olvidado de Hermione y se concentraba en Harry. Pero Hermione aun no se atrevía a mover ni un centímetro de donde estaba, el miedo aún tenía un firme agarre sobre ella.

"Cúbranse los ojos"

Hermione no lo pensó ni un segundo, ella sabia que esa orden era para Hermione y las gemelas Carrow.

"¡LUMUS!" Harry golpeó el bastón contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione conocía ese hechizo, lo aprendieron en clase Filius, era un encantamiento que emitía una luz en la varita, Hermione no estaba segura por que Harry había-

Instintivamente Hermione cerro aun las sus ojos, lo mas que podía, por que sus ojos ya no veían oscuridad, si no blanco, todo blanco. 'Que esta pasando...'

"¡Arrghh!" El troll grito de dolor.

Hermione escucho que el troll dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que parece perdió el balance y se estrelló, rompiendo varios espejos en el proceso.

Harry había cegado al troll usando el encantamiento de Lumus.

Hermione sintió que alguien la levantaba de donde estaba, inmediatamente ella se aferró como si sí vida dependiera de el, ella sabia que era Harry el que había venido por ella. 'Harry Harry Harry' seguía repitiendo en su mente como si fuera un mantra, hundió su nariz dentro de su cuello y comenzó a olerlo mientras el corría hacia la salida. Olía a madera, sudor y a la comida favorita de Hermione, no quería dejar de olerlo, se presionó mas contra su cuello.

Claro el momento tenía que acabar, Harry la soltó.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio los verdes de Harry.

"Tienen que irse"

'¿Que?' Pensó Hermione.

"¿Q-que?" Dijo arpia uno.

"¡Arrrrghhhh!" Era el grito de pura furia ciega del troll, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie, ahora mismo intentaba arrastrarse hacia Harry.

"Vallan por un profesor, yo me ocuparé de el" dijo Harry.

"¡Q-que! ¡Pero te matara!" Dijo arpia dos.

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa que les dijo que toda estaría bien, que no moriría, que tenía un plan para encargarse del troll. "Tengo un plan"

Entonces Hermione lo vio correr hacia la dirección diferente de donde estaban ellas, el troll grito furioso y fue tras el.

"¡Voy a correr como loco y esperar que no me alcanza y me mate! ¡Ajajajaja! ¡Vallan por ayuda!"

Las tres lo vieron correr y esquivando lo golpes asesinos del troll.

"¡Tenemos que ir por ayuda!" Arpia uno grito.

"¡Si!" Dijo Hermione ahora era el turno de ella salvarlo. 'Harry por favor no mueras'

Afortunadamente para ellas un grupo de maestros ya estaba buscando por el troll, cuando los encontraron las tres les contaron lo que había sucedido, los profesores les dieron las gracias y les ordenaron que volvieran a su habitación, pero Hermione no los escucho ella tenía que ir en busca de Harry, ella comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado, pero repentinamente Hermione sintió que algo lo golpeo en la espalda, luego se sintió realmente estupida y todo se puso negro.

Cuando ella nuevamente abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaba acostada en la cama de la enfermería, abril y cerró los ojos y se puso de pie.

"Hmmm" el ruido causado pareció llamar la atención de alguien que también estaba en la sala del hospital.

"¿Ahí alguien allí?"

Hermione disparó su cabeza hacia la voz, la cual reconoció enseguida. "¡Harry!" Hermione corrió hacia donde estaba, para cuando vio su condición, se llevo una temblorosa mano a la boca.

"¡Ohh! Mio- digo Hermione ya despertaste, Madam Poppy dijo que no sabia cuando despertarías"

Hermione siguió sin decir nada, allí estaba Harry acostado en una cama, parecía una momia, Harry estaba completamente cubierto en duro lleso de pies a cabeza, e incluso tenía vendados los ojos. Lo único que estaba descubierto era un pequeño pedazo que lo dejaba hablar.

"H-h-h-Harry... ¿Q-que t-te paso?" Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

"Uhmm, ¿que me paso?" Harry se escuchaba genuinamente confundido. "Ohhh, te refieres a esto, bueno el troll me dio algunos golpes con su garrote... Jajajaja pero el garrote se rompió primero contra mi cuerpo, soy de acero" era obviamente un broma lo ultimo.

Pero a Hermione no le dio gracia, todo lo contrario, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas instantáneamente, corrió hacia Harry y lo intento abrazar, pero se detuvo cuando Harry soltó un aullido de dolor.

"Oh Harry, perdón, por mi culpa estas así" ella dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos.

"¿Tu culpa? No Mio-Hermione No es tu culpa"

"Harry perdón por enojarme contigo ese día saliendo de pociones"

"No, no Mio-Hermione yo"

Pero Hermione le tapo los labios con sus dedos. "Shh, Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, por favor llámame Mione como lo hacías antes, por favor" Hermione de verdad le rogó al final.

"Mione" Harry dijo cálidamente. "Y-yo extraño hablar contigo y estar contigo"

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, le dio un beso en la mejilla incluso si lo único que beso fue lleso.

"Harry como fue que te encargaste del troll" pregunto Hermione y sin preguntarle se acostó alado de el recargando su cabeza en su brazo llesado, además de envolverlo en un abrazo.

"Esa es una historia interesante, para abreviar... Transmute lo que encontraba en los pasillos mientras corría, lo trasmutaba en comida... Que se comía, luego la regrese a la normalidad y lo demás es historia, digamos que le dolerá el estomago... Si siguiera vivo claro, jajaja"

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sabia que eso fue increíblemente ingenioso, extrañamente el sombrero seleccionador seguía pegado a la cabeza de Harry.

Hermione estaba exhausta, no solo físicamente, también emocionalmente, ella lentamente se empezaba a quedar dormida.

Era bueno dormir en los brazos de su oso.

XXXX

Eso fue todo.

Si se me ocurrió el nombre de Harry de arábia, de Lawrence de arabia.


End file.
